Over the Edge
by mooner1999
Summary: Summary: Steve just wanted to give Grace the best weekend ever without tragedy happening. But, this is Steve that we're talking about, of course it won't be that easy for him! Includes plenty of action and pointless Steve whump. Rated T for violence and language. Also, nothing belongs to me, just forgot to mention that.
1. Chapter 1

Over the Edge chapter one

A/N: Hey guys! Okay, this is my first story ever on this website, and I am going to try my best. For now, I'll probably be writing Hawaii Five o Steve and sometimes Danny whumps, and that's exactly what this is. Steve whump, how exciting. So I want some help here, guys. Feedback, review, please. I really will need help, I'm in eighth grade, so I'm maybe not the best writer. And that is where my readers come in. I want to improve to become better for high school, so that's what this is. Okay, enough about me, now to the story.

Summary: Steve just wanted to give Grace the best weekend ever without tragedy happening. But, this is Steve that we're talking about, of course it won't be that easy for him! Includes plenty of action and pointless Steve whump.

Chapter one

"Gracie! There you are!" Steve exclaims as he opens his front door to reveal an excited little girl and her blonde father. "I have been waiting for you two! What took so long?" Steve pulls the door open a little more to allow his company in.

"Well, I'm sure you can tell by now," Danny says, gesturing towards his outfit.

"What? It looks like what you wear everyday. Very dapper." Steve smirks and eyes Danny's outfit up and down. It was an ugly green suit with a solid purple dress shirt and orange tie. All Danny can do is roll his eyes and give Steve his best death stare.

"Very funny, Steven. Now, I have to go, the date's waiting," Danny paused a moment to wiggle his eyebrows, then he continues. "Take good care of my Monkey. I'm serious, Steven, I just want her back in one piece. I mean, a day at the amusement park should be easy enough, am I correct? Just a few rollercoasters and some icecream. Now, I want her in bed by ten, if she goes any later than that, she won't be able to sleep when school comes back around. Also, maybe it would be best if you didn't give her an excessive amount of junk food, like last time. I don't want her throw-" Danny rants on about his child's safety when Steve clearly already knows the drill already and doesn't need Danny to explain it all over again.

"Danno, I get it. Get going, your date is waiting, remember?" Steve then imitates Danny's eyebrow wiggle from earlier.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll see you tomorrow night, okay, Monkey? Danno loves you." He leaned down and gave Grace a peck on the forehead and turned to walk out the door.

"Okay, Grace. I have a lot planned for us today. First, we can go to the small amusement park about half an hour away. It just opened up a few days ago and I know you love big roller coasters." Steve told the little girl about what he wanted to do with her. He received gleeful nods and giggles in response.

I less than an hour, Steve and Grace arrived at the newly opened amusement park. The place was small, only a few rollercoasters and rides, but it still had the potential to be a great day.

"Uncle Steve, can we go on that small rollercoaster first?" Grace asks, pointing at a small purple rollercoaster with two loops. "I like to start out small, but not too small. I hate those kiddie rides."

Steve lets out a snort. Despite herself being a kid, she hated kiddie rides. Not that that was a bad thing, he sure hated those kiddie rides, too.

"Sounds like a great plan!" Steve took Grace's hand and led her into the entrance of the park where he paid and got tickets. They got in the park at about 1 o'clock and managed to get to the small purple rollercoaster by only 1:10. It wasn't a long wait for being newly opened.

Slowly, they crept their way through the short line. Just because there were only a couple people in front of them didn't mean that the line was going to move fast. Steve just wanted to get up to that rollercoaster so they could move on to a bigger one. He wasn't complaining, that's what happens when you bring a little girl to one of these parks, but he didn't deny that a bigger one would be much more to his liking.

"Hey, Uncle Steve, we are going to have the best day ever!" A high pitched voice penetrated Steve's silent thoughts.

"I agree, Gracie! I haven't been to one of these places since I was a lil' kid." Steve grinned down at the little girl. She was just so adorable, those big brown eyes and pigtails.

In just a matter of twenty minutes, Steve and Grace had made it to the front of the line. They were both smiling from ear to ear like big dopes, but so did everyone else around them. Amusement parks in Hawaii were very uncommon, and it was pure luck that one had finally arrived. Soon enough, Grace and Steve were both sitting down in the hard purple seating of the coaster with straps coming over their shoulders and waists. If possible, their smiles both grew just a little more.

"You ready for this, Grace? Seems like a good one." Steve turns his head and looks Grace who is sitting beside him.

"Yes! This is totally awesome!" Grace laughs and clenches the railing on the inside of the cart as they started their uphill climb. _Click, click, click_. Up, up they went, to the top of the track. It wasn't very high, only up about 90 feet, but it still took plenty of suspenseful time to reach the peak. On their left side was a vast amount of water, a manmade lake, and to the right was stands and trees for shade. It was a beautiful sight on both sides, but Steve being Steve wanted to look out on the water, and so he did. He just stared, waiting for the time to reach the top to pass. It sparkled in the bright Hawaiian sun.

A few more seconds and they would be at the top. Steve was excited, he wanted to feel the fast wind in his hair, but that wind never came. The ride stopped at the point of the track, and just sat there, unmoving. There was a murmur of disappointment, anger, and fear throughout everyone on the ride.

"Uncle, Steve? What's happening? Why is it stopping?" Grace tugged at Steve's light blue shirt sleeve and looked at him in horror.

"It's okay, Gracie. It will start in a minute or two, we just have to give it some time. Just sit back and enjoy the view. The workers down there will help us, don't you worry. It will be fine." Steve threw a thumb over his shoulder to gesture to the workers that 'would help them'. All she managed was a shaky nod in response. Steve just glanced around at everyone around him, making sure there were no suspicious faces. He was sure it had nothing to do with any of these people, but he was just taking precausions. Just as he was suspecting, there was no one that looked out of the ordinary. He just laid his head against the solid headrest and looked out over the water. But that's when he heard the distinct ticking noise that could only mean one thing.

A/N: So, what do you guys think? Am I at least close to being on the right track? I dunno, this is why I need some help. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks, guys! P.S, I don't exactly get the meaning of beta people. Does that mean someone reviews your story and fixes it up a bit? I want one of those! Anyone want to help me get my hands on one? Thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Over the Edge chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, but just to be clear, I own nothing. **

**A/N: Wow, I was thinking that I was going to get reviews saying something along the lines of 'wow, this isn't good' but you guys proved me wrong. I was so excited to get the reviews, even if I barely got any. I feel like I'm doing a lot better than I figured I would. I appreciate it, guys. Don't worry, I am going to create longer chapters now, but I just didn't want to do it right away, I wanted to get you hooked on a short chapter. I guess you could kind of call it a teaser? Also, I will try to post often. I have about an hour after school that I can write for, so that's the time I will be writing. So keep a look out. Gosh, I'm rambling again. I'll get out of your way.**

**Chapter 2**

"Look, Steve. Something came up at the date, I can come get Grace now. I, uh, I'll tell you about it later. I figured that you were just off doing something fun with her, so I won't interrupt. Just call me back when you and Gracie get home and I'll come get her. Maybe I'll go see what Chin and Kono are up to. Alright, I'll talk to you later, babe. Bye." With that, Danny hung up his cell phone. He knew that Steve and Grace were off bonding, so he wasn't going to stop them. Of course he was jealous, but he wasn't going to let that get in the way of them. He almost guaranteed that they were probably having a blast on some kind of rollercoaster or ride of some sort. Just as he promised, he was going to go check up on Chin and Kono, maybe get a nice cold beer. He headed out the door of the restaurant that he just got dumped at. It was only the third date, so he wasn't too upset, but he didn't expect it to happen. He just blamed it on the suit that Grace made him wear. He decided to never, ever lose a bet against Grace again. He might just lose his latest girlfriend over it. He headed over to his silver Camaro and sat in the hot leather seats that nearly burned his butt and back off. He put the keys in the ignition and drove off towards Chin's house.

"Chin, you here?" Danny called into Chin's house after he peeled open the door without knocking.

"In the kitchen, Danny." Chin's voice echoed through the house and back to Danny.

Danny marched his way through the living room and dining room to make it to the kitchen.

"What's up, Danny?" Chin looked at Danny up and down, seemingly checking to make sure nothing was wrong with him.

"Ah, Chin. I'm fine." Danny flicked his wrist, brushing off Chin's false concern. "Just here to hang out with you and Kono. I wouldn't mind getting a beer if you guys aren't busy. Steve has Grace, so I'm all alone." Danny continued.

"No problem. I would love to get out of here right about now. I have been waiting for someone to ask me for a beer." Chin smiled at Danny, but then his brows furrowed in confusion. "Wait, did you just tell me that Steve has Grace? And you're not with them? Really, what is wrong with you?" Chin once again inspected Danny up and down.

"Oh, uh, I gave her to him to watch until tomorrow night. I had a date and was expecting to stay out late and go out tomorrow with a friend from Jersey that came here for vacation. But, uh, she… She, uh…" His voice trailed off. He rubbed the back of his neck and his ears started turning red.

"Dumped, huh? Don't sweat it, dude. We can go get a beer and wash it all off. You want to get Kono to tag along? As far as I'm concerned, she has nothing to do on a Saturday afternoon. I mean, unless you count the guys that would be chasing after her." Chin started his sentence off in good manner, but grumbled a little when he mentioned the boys. A bit overprotective, Danny noted.

"Yeah, I'll call her." Danny fished his phone out of his pocket and dialed Kono's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"_Kalakaua."_ Kono gasped into her end, out of breath.

"Kono? What's up? Is something wrong?" Danny said, his heart beating in his chest a little faster.

"_I don't know, Danny. It could be nothing, or it could be something."_

"Do you want to elaborate?" Danny snapped, a little frustrated at her vagueness.

"_Uhh, I'm not sure." _

"Kono, get on with it! What's going on?" Now Danny was just plain old mad. He got the vibe that she didn't trust him with what was going on.

"_Danny, don't freak out…" _

His heart dropped. With that line, he just started doing the opposite of what she told him not to do. He thought it would be about Grace, that she got hurt with Steve. And then he just got mad again. Steve didn't keep his baby safe.

"Grace. What did he do? He did something to Grace!" Danny lost all control. He was pissed, full out pissed.

"_Danny, no. It's not that. You don't trust Steve? After everything he's done for you? You don't trust him with Gracie?"_ Danny knew she was just trying to change the subject, but his frustration left him with a sigh.

"I do, Kono. It's just, when you say something like that, I assume the worst. My child could have been hurt. Now please, just tell me what is going on!" His anger built back up in him, attracting Chin like a magnet.

"Danny, what's going on?" Chin asked Danny calmly, and all that Danny could think was _how can he stay so calm when my baby could be hurt. Steve could be hurt. Some tragedy might be going on, and he's completely and utterly calm. There is something wrong with this guy._

"I don't know, Chin. Kono won't tell me!" Danny screamed harshly in an accusing tone.

"Just calm down. It's okay." Chin made small, calming gestures with his hands, trying to relax the insane Danny. Danny just huffed out a breath in response.

"_Look, Danny. We may have found some evidence that points to a murderer." _

"And this matters to me why?" Danny asks, most of his anger residing.

"_It's, uh…"_ Kono spoke hesitantly.

"Just spit it out! I need to know!" Danny practically yells back into the phone once again.

"_It's taking place at Grace's school. There were three children killings there. We still have no lead on the perp… And well, there's kind of someone after me. I'm thinking maybe the murderer. Hah, see Danny? Not too bad, right? We still have no proof that this is him, though." _Kono blurts out in one breath, pushing all those words out in a mere few seconds.

Danny's jaw drops.

"_Why didn't you say so? We can help. Where are you. Shit, why didn't you say so?"_ Danny starts to scramble out of the house, Chin hot on his tail.

"That's why I didn't tell you. Stay away, I need to handle this. Don't come. I'm turning my phone off." Kono whispered to Danny. That's when they heard a gunshot and a distinct _'shit'_ coming from Kono. The line then died.

"Shit."

-H50-

"Everyone, we need to evacuate!" Steve screamed over the mumbling of the people. By now, people down below were pointing up at where the rollercoaster was. It was dragging plenty of attention towards them. A few people stared at him like he was completely insane.

"I'm not kidding. Listen to me. Everyone! Listen." Steve called out urgently.

He was now getting everyone was staring at him like he was completely insane.

"Listen to me. There is, umm, there's a…" Steve didn't want to say it. There were a few children on the rollercoaster and he didn't want to think that their lives were in danger. "… There's a bomb. We need to get into that water before it explodes…" Steve starts thinking over a plan in his head. He couldn't think of a way to get anyone off the coaster. Now looking around, he noticed that there wasn't one of those ladders leading from the top of the coaster. He thought that those were necessary for rollercoasters.

"You are completely crazy, dude. There's not a freaking bomb on here. Just shut up and sit down." A teenager from behind Steve snapped at him.

"Fine, don't believe me. Just help me find it. I can hear it." He started to look around everywhere that he could see and reach. When he sat up again, there were terror-stricken people staring at him with wide eyes.

"It's going to be okay. Everyone look around your feet. It's close to me." Steve glanced around at everyone that surrounded him. At that time, he thought about his badge. He was sure it was in his pocket. He could prove to them that he knew what he was doing.

"Here, I've got a badge. I'm Leiutenant Commander Steve McGarret of Five-0." He picked it out of his pocket and flashed it around at everyone, proving that he was the real deal. That sent shock into everyone else that seemed calm before. Only then did he look at Grace who was sitting next to him, curled up in a ball, looking up at him with a teary-eyed face.

"It's okay, Gracie. We can get this under control and save everyone. How's that sound?" Steve asked. He knew that he wasn't very good at comforting children, he was very harsh with everyone in the Navy, so children weren't his area of expertise. She just nodded up at him blankly. So much for cheering her up.

He turned back to the people around him. Everyone check around. We need to find it." He spoke calmly to the mortified crowd, hoping to soothe their worries a bit. At his command, everyone started checking around their feet.

After a minute, no one found it. That's when he lost hope. It would probably go off any time soon. He turned into Super SEAL and thought about the people around him. He needed to protect them. He fished around in his pockets to find anything that could help. All he had was a piece of crumpled blank paper, a paperclip, some mints, money, and a few pieces of lint. With those supplies, he decided that he needed to write a note to the people below.

"Hey, anybody have a pen?" Steve asked the strangers around him. People started searching their pockets when a young man handed him one.

He nodded in thanks and started scribbling on the paper.

_There is a bomb on the purple rollercoaster. Get everyone to evacuate the area. This is not a joke, please obey these orders. If I was kidding, I would not throw my phone off the side of a rollercoaster._

He stuck the note into his case so that half of it was sticking out. It would stay in but someone would also see the note that was sticking out of it. He then threw his phone off the side of the coaster, hoping that it wouldn't hit anybody on the head. He watched it drop to the blue pavement and bounce a few times. A few people looked up at the coaster then one went to rush over to the phone. The read it then looked back up at the coaster, mouth wide open. They then rushed off to the nearest station to get some help.

'_At least the people down there know_' Steve thought to himself. A small weight was lifted off his chest.

**A/N: Once again, longer chapters will be coming. I just didn't have time to do it today. I am going to be posting again tomorrow, as far as I'm concerned. I know it's a little early to post another chapter, but I'm excited. Thanks again, guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the Edge Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys! I just want to say that I'm so happy about all the reviews. You are all being so nice and encouraging, I just didn't expect it. I was thinking I would get maybe one or two readers, but this is better than what I thought. I just wanted to say thank you. Also, I might have found a new beta reader, so when I am able to work with her, she'll be there. Hopefully the story will get better with her help. Well, onto the story, thanks guys!

Chapter 3

"We need to get out there and help her, whether she likes it or not. She needs help obviously!" Danny seemed to have smoke coming out of his ears and fire blazing in his eyes.

"Danny, calm down. We will help her, I know how you feel." Chin said.

"Chin, I don't think you do. If you did, you would be freaking out, just as I am! Obviously you don't understand!" Danny screamed at Chin.

"I do, Danny. Let's just focus on getting her out of this situation. Call Steve again, we might need him if it's as bad as it sounds. I'll track Kono's car and hopefully it will lead us to her." With that, Chin spun on his heel and walked out of the room. Danny's jaw dropped in shock, Chin used a harsh, commanding tone, Chin never spoke to him like that. He was probably just upset, just as Danny was. Maybe he did understand.

Danny dialed Steve's number only to get to voicemail without so much as a ring. He left some messages in his inbox, hoping that he would notice the urgency in Danny's voice.

_Hey, Steve. Kono's in trouble, we need backup. Get your crazy SEAL ass out here and help us. It may be bad._

Danny didn't know that Steve would never answer his phonethat day.

"Danny, did you have any luck?" Chin called to Danny from somewhere in the house.

"Nope, where are you?" Danny replied back.

"Dining room. Kono's car is at Grace's school. Let's get going." Danny heard the scrape of the chair on the floor and knew that Chin was jogging out the door.

"Hey, wait up!" Danny yelled, chasing after the Hawaiian man.

-H50-

"Uncle Steve, I'm scared." Grace told her Uncle Steve with a broken intake of breath.

"I know, Gracie. It's going to be okay, though. You have to trust me." Steve reassured the little girl and maybe himself a bit.

She just nodded and wiped the back of her hand across her eyes. He promised Danno that he would get her back in one piece, and he vowed to keep that promise, no matter what it took. He would not let Gracie get hurt.

"Okay, guys. We need to do something." Steve returned his attention to the other passengers of the coaster. "We need to find that bomb. If we don't, we might have to make a jump for it. I betcha' that no one wants to do that, though." Steve tried to add a little humor into his explanation to lighten the mood, but no one thought it was funny. He understood. "Okay, tough crowd." He tried again with the same outcome. "So… Everyone start looking." Steve said with no response from anyone, they all looked at him with a blank stare, unmoving. "Seriously, if we're going to get out of this, we need to find that bomb." He stated more firmly this time, hoping it would scare someone enough to start moving, but it was a futile attempt. No one budged. "Get off your fat as… Arses and get a move on!" Steve hissed, biting back the cuss that almost slipped out of his mouth. There were children around. He was still only stared at by the people. No one seemed to want to help him find the bomb. What was wrong with these people? They needed to do _something_ if they wanted to survive this. At this point, he was just pissed. He decided that he needed to do it by himself, no one was going to try to help him. "Fine, you all sit there, I'll do all the work. That's okay." Anger seeped out of every pore on Steve's body. He was absolutely furious. He started to work his way out of the seatbelt so he could have a better range of motion.

"Uncle Steve, I'll help you." Gracie piped up. "I want to help you. We can save these people." She sniffled then started to work her way out of her seatbelt just as he did.

"Gracie, I appreciate it, but I need you to stay in your seatbelt. I can't have you falling out by accident. Just stay where you are and look." Steve smiled down at the little girl. He was happy that she was willing to help, but he didn't want her in any more danger than she was already in. "The rest of you do the same. Look everywhere you can possibly look. Under your seat, the floor, the walls, the seats, the handles, everywhere. We need to find it. I have a feeling that we don't have much time left." Steve pleaded that they would help him, and they did. They all looked by their feet in silence. Steve was grateful. "Thanks, everybody." With that, Steve kneeled down to look under his and Gracie's seat.

-H50-

"You know, I have to say, I'm glad Steve's not here." Danny told Chin as they were rolling down the road in his Camaro.

Chin glanced at him sideways. "You don't want Steve to be here? Are you out of your mind?" Chin asked him in a high pitched voice. Steve and Danny were best friends, Danny shouldn't have been saying that.

"Yeah, he's a bit reckless with the driving. I enjoy your driving a lot more." Danny smirked, receiving a quiet laugh from Chin.

"I'm surprised that you guys managed to be safe with his driving." Chin snorted, earning an enthusiastic nod from Danny.

"You know it."

Danny stared blankly out the window, thinking that his child could have been killed at the one place he thought and hoped she was safe. There were three children that were killed, and one of them could have been Gracie. He wanted to get justice for what this man had done to these innocent children. What kind of sick bastard would do such a thing? Danny always thought these kinds of people deserved to die, but the law said otherwise, so he kept his mouth shut about it.

"Danny, you okay, brah?" Chin's voice pulled Danny back into reality.

"Yeah."

"Thinking about how it could've been Gracie?"

"Yeah."

"Me too, brah. Me too. It wasn't, though. That's all that matters."

"There were three innocent children killed, Chin. Three. We need to stop this SOB."

"I know we do, Danny."

The car returned to a maddened silence. Both Chin and Danny were extremely mad about what had happened. Killing children is absolutely sick, let alone three. That man didn't deserve to see the light of day ever again.

When they arrived at the school, Chin and Danny immediately saw Kono's little red car sitting in the parking lot. They didn't know where Kono was, but she must have been close.

"Kono!" Chin called out into the open air, hoping that Kono would hear him.

"Chin, shut up!" Kono came up behind Chin, taking him completely by surprise. "I told you not to come, now follow me before you get us killed. Kono sprinted away with Chin and Danny hot on her trail.

-H50-

"I think I have it! This has got to be it!" A little boy from behind Steve called out.

Steve turned to the boy and raised his eyebrows. "Let me see that. Be careful. Don't make any sudden movements."

The boy slowly handed Steve the bomb. It was nothing like he had ever seen before, but it was where the odd ticking was coming from, so it must have been it.

"Aww, comon' man! That don't look like no bomb!" The annoying teen from earlier screamed into Steve's ear. "You freaked us all out for nothin', man! Just drop it and let us get outta here!" The haole was starting to get on Steve's last nerve.

"Why don't you shut up, kid? Turn your ass around and shut the…. Shut up!" Steve started to yell. He once again tried not to curse, but he let something slip by accident. He felt bad, at the cuss, all the kids cringed. He forgot that kids could be so innocent, so clean. The teen obliged and turned around, not saying a word to Steve. He turned his attention back to the small black box sitting in his hands. It had colorful wires draping all around it and a small timer on the outside. It read one minute and twenty four seconds.

"We have to jump. I can't diffuse this that quickly, I've never seen something like this before. I can't just drop it into the water, it could be a bigger explosion that I expect it is and it could take out the foundation of this coaster. We would just go down with it, the track would crumble. We have to jump, it's our only option." Steve said frantically.

A/N: Who thinks they know what's going to happen? Really quickly, I just want to say that I will probably be posting every other day starting now. I think? Maybe over the weekend I could post more than that, I miraculously don't have any homework this weekend. Also, I want to say that this is probably going to be shorter than I had anticipated. Maybe 10 chapters at most, but probably less than that. I want to get it longer than that, but I might not have a choice or any ideas on what to do. Well, I just want to say thanks for reading. Please please please review for me. Pretty please?


	4. Chapter 4

**Over the Edge Chapter 4**

**A/N: Once again, you guys make me happy. I just want to thank you for that. Now, Steve whumpage will begin soon, so don't run away thinking that it won't ever come. I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

"Kono, what the hell is going on?" Danny scream-whispered at Kono. "There seems to be no danger, what the hell?"

"Calm down, brah. It may not look like it, but there is. The guy's inside. He found out that I was here and I think he's planning something." Kono explained to the men standing in front of her. "I don't really know how to explain it, it happened so fast. I was just about to go surfing when I saw-" Kono's words were cut short by the sound of a gunshot.

"Shit, come on, guys. He's not holding the peace any longer." Kono ran through the school's parking lot and over to a disgusting dumpster full of that nasty cafeteria food and crouched beside it. Danny and Chin managed to follow her without getting hit by the onslaught of bullets.

Danny sat in between Chin and Kono, leaning back on the dumpster. That brief run got each of them out of breath, probably because they were inches away from death. Danny crawled over to the edge of the dumpster and looked out at the parking lot. They could see everything that was going on from their hiding spot. The school sat to the right and the rest of the parking lot surrounded them. There were a few cars parked around and Danny caught onto that.

"Are there people in there? Why are there cars out here?" Danny turned back towards Kono, who was still trying to catch her breath. There was no response from the rookie. "Kono, are there people in there?" Danny rose his voice, catching Kono by surprise.

"Yes, Danny. There are people in there." Kono said, not willing to hold it in any longer.

"How many? How many people are in there, scared shitless?" Danny asked, anger seething out of him. One of those children could have been Gracie, it wasn't, but they were still just kids. There were parents worrying about their children, just as Danny would have been if he was in their shoes.

"About five women, two men, and three children. That's why I told you not to come. They are being held hostage and I didn't want you to come because he said if anyone else showed up, someone would miraculously end up dead."

She continued talking, but all Danny heard was murmurs, just like the parents in the Peanuts. He didn't want to hear that there were three children in the school, maybe dead now. It wasn't right, it was sick.

"Kono, just tell us all that happened. Start from the beginning. I want to hear it all, don't leave out any detail at all." Danny said, trying to keep calm.

"Well, like I said… Danny, can't this wait for later? We have to go save some hostages, don't we?" Kono asked, hoping to get a yes from Danny.

"I guess you're right, but I want a full explanation for this later. Damn, I wish Steve was here. He could go all Rambo and get those hostages out. It's not as simple for us, I don't think. Hey do you think we should call for backup? I mean, we will need them. Even if this guy is being serious, we at least need someone around, so let's do it. We can tell them to stay at a distance so he doesn't see them. We should do that, don't you think?" Danny rambled on, Chin and Kono staring at him with their eyebrows raised.

"Danny, calm down. We already called while you were rambling. They are going to surround the block, but not get close. Now we need to move in, we don't have much time." Chin told Danny, trying to keep his anger at bay. He could tell it was building up deep in Danny, but he didn't want it to come out until it needed to.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get going. Kono, stay out here, we want to stay as discreet as possible, so that means bringing in as little people as possible." Danny said.

"Oh, no way that you're going in there alone. I'm coming. No buts."

"But-"

"I just said no buts. Now, get a move on." Kono stood up and started running towards the school.

Danny shrugged at Chin. "I guess we don't have a choice. Let's go." With that, Chin and Danny stood up and dashed off after Kono.

A parade of bullets started flying out the windows at them. So much for staying undetected. Danny just hoped that they would all make it in alive, and at that moment, he didn't think that they would.

-H50-

"You don't really expect us to jump, do you? We're exactly 87 feet from the ground, and you want us to jump?" A plump woman from the front of the coaster shrieked at Steve. Her voice was cracking, he could tell she was terrified.

"Unless you want to be blown to bits, I think you should. We have a minute, everybody. Now or never. Adults first, the kids need to know that it's safe. Feet first, toes pointed. You'll all be fine, now get going. I'll stay behind with the kids, I'll go last." Steve explained to all the terrified faces. "Trust me, it's going to be a little shocking at first, but you will be fine. Swim away so that you don't all land on top of each other." He continued, but still no one moved. "Guys seriously. We have no time left. Go." Nothing. "Do I have to throw someone off? You, you go first." He pointed to the young man that handed him a pen earlier. "You seem capable."

The man jumped. His head emerged from the dark water and he signaled a thumbs up to all the passengers. He started to swim to shore.

"See, it's all good. Fifteen seconds left, I suggest you guys get going. The five of you, jump." Steve pointed his finger towards the front of the coaster and drew an invisible circle around five people. "Spread out and jump." They did. Then the five from the back jumped. Soon there was only Grace and him left.

"Gracie, jump. Please, go." He smiled at her and nudged her a little so she would go.

"I'll see you down there, Uncle Steve." She turned to the water and hesitantly jumped into its depths.

3…2… He couldn't jump from where he was, he would land on Gracie, and that could prove fatal. He jumped a few seats to get far enough away from Grace, bomb still in hand, and jumped. As he jumped, he threw the bomb in the air as hard as he could. He wanted to get as much of a distance as possible between him and the bomb.

Although the bomb was a good fifteen feet away from him by the time it exploded, it still proved to be a terrible thing. The explosion pushed him down towards the water and sent his body spinning in the air. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as he was falling. He felt the debris of the bomb slicing into his skin, the hot fire escaping momentarily and burning his flesh. Everything was out of place. The sky seemed to be under him and the ground above him. He was disoriented, he couldn't help straighten his spinning body out. He hit the water with a splash.

-H50-

"Is it working?"

"I believe so, sir. Five-0 is caught up with the man at the school. The plan is going exactly as you wanted it to, sir."

"Good, we better go retrieve Steven. We won't have much time before it goes off. Get the truck ready."

**A/N: Hmmm, what's going on? Any guesses? It's not a hard guess who's behind it all. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far. Also, I have been trying so hard to make these chapters longer, but I feel like the story will only have like 5 chapters if I squeeze it all in one chapter. But I just came up with a solution for that, but I still don't want to move it along to quickly. The whole story will be longer than I first anticipated, I have a whole new half of it set up, so I won't worry about it. By the way, I want reviews, give me reviews, I beg of you. I love 'em and they help me know what you guys want. Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over the Edge chapter 5**

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. The results of this story have caught me by surprise, I am ecxtatic. This is where the story picks up, next chapter is where major whumping begins. It starts a little here, but it gets better next chapter. Now, back to the story.**

**Chapter 5**

_Cold darkness. _

_Floating._

_Can't breath._

It could have only meant one thing. He was underwater. His lungs burned, begging him to allow some beautiful oxygen in, but he knew better. He started kicking his legs despite the blinding pain that shot through his right leg. Following his legs, his arms started helping propel him through the water. The movement of his arm practically made him gasp in pain, but he didn't dare open his mouth in the water, he would drown. His ribs pulled at him, trying to summon him into the darkness that would surely kill him. He wouldn't let that happen, he needed to make sure Gracie was okay. He kept pushing through the pain. His leg, his ribs, his shoulder, his arm, they all throbbed in rhythm with his frantic heart. He couldn't possibly go on much longer without breathing. The darkness coaxed him, making him feel comforted. He knew it was just a cruel trick, for once the darkness had him, it would never let him go.

-H50-

"Report!" Danny said in exasperation.

"I'm good." Chin called out from behind Danny.

"Kono?"

"Ah, just a graze, and by graze, I mean barely touched me. Just a scratch." Kono huffed out, holding her upper arm.

"Let me see, just to make sure it's okay." Danny urgently whispered at Kono.

She released her hand from her arm. She was right, it was practically just a scratch, it was caused by a bullet, but it looked like she just hit it on the corner of a table or something.

"Okay, you seem good. Does it hurt bad?"

"Nope, we better move quickly. They know that we're coming." Kono turned away from the guys and started running. Danny rolled his eyes.

"Damn, she has got to stop running. I'm older than I look." Danny complained, trying to shed a bit of light on the dark situation.

They chased each other into the school, easily picking the lock on the gym doors.

"I bet they have them in a room that has access to the windows that look out into the parking lot. I think they probably have the hostages nearby. If not, we're screwed." Danny told them once they reached the wall of the gym. "I know my way around here for the most part. Just follow my lead." Danny started sprinting out of the gym to go find the hostages, followed by Chin and Kono, but he stopped in his tracks.

_Meet us in room 210. We have what you need if you give us what we want. They are all alive._

The announcements sounded above the three, taking them all by surprise.

"What d'ya say? Trap?" Danny questioned his team mates.

"Definitely." Chin replied.

"Well, let's go then."

They both nodded in agreement.

-H50-

_Just keep kicking, just keep kicking. You're almost there. Don't breathe, not yet. No._

Steve willed his body to help him. He knew that it couldn't take it after a few more seconds which made him kick even harder. His lungs couldn't take it any longer, but he reached the surface, gasping for breath.

"Uncle Steve!" Gracie's scream penetrated Steve's foggy mind. _She was okay._ Steve never felt happier in his life, but that happiness quickly died when he saw why she was screaming. At first, he figured she was just screaming because she was scared or that she thought he was never coming up, but he was wrong. A man was holding a handheld to her head, an arm around her skinny neck.

"Let her go, you son of a bitch!" Steve howled, his voice strong and harsh despite the situation he was in. He started swimming towards the land where Gracie and her captor were standing, only to get the gun turned on him.

"Get over here, or she's dead. No sudden movements, try anything stupid, a bullet gets lodged in her brain." To underline his words, he cocked the gun and held it to Grace's temple.

"Okay, easy. I'm coming, calm down." A few strong strokes and Steve reached Grace, inspecting her up and down, making sure that nothing seemed wrong.

"Walk." The man demanded. Steve obliged.

"Gracie, you okay?" Steve asked as they started walking towards the exit. There were a few people staring at the three in complete shock. No one moved, just kept their mouths open and eyes wide. Steve just wanted someone to pull out a gun and shoot this bastard, but no one did. He knew it was a long shot.

"I'm okay, Uncle Steve, you're not." Gracie said almost unaudibly. "But I'm going to be brave." Grace sniffled and then held her head high and straight. Steve couldn't help but chuckle, even if he had a gun pointed at his head. She was cute, even while trying to be a macho dude.

"Wait, what's wrong with me? Why do you say I'm not okay?" Steve lifted his arms and looked down at himself, but grimaced in pain. He was limping and he almost cried out in pain when he lifted his right shoulder. "Oh, that. That's nothing, Gracie. It's fine." Steve reassured her.

"Will you both just shut up! I don't want to hear your stupid crap!" The gunman shouted at his two captives. He wasn't told that they would be so freaking annoying.

The both shut their mouths and stared straight forward.

"So, where we going?" Steve requested, hoping to distract the man so he could take him out.

"None of your business. Like I said, shut the hell up." He snapped.

"Well, I wouldn't mind knowing, that's all. Who are you, anyway. What do you have against me that you would want to kill me with a bomb?" Steve tried to get on his nerves, which was obviously working when he saw the man's face turn red.

"Nothing, shut the fuck up!" He yelled.

"Okay, fine. Whatever." Steve knew this was the perfect time. All he had to do was kick the guy's hand then snap his neck. Amateur, he definitely needed some more help to keep Steve in line.

He round kicked the man's left hand, causing him to drop the gun. He reached out to the guy's neck and snapped it. He dropped to the ground, dead. Then, a shot rang out and sent searing pain up Steve's right leg again. He just couldn't catch a break.

-H50-

"Be careful, watch each other's backs. I don't know if we'll get out of this in one piece. Damn it, Steve, where are you." Danny breathed to the team. "I'm calling him before we go, he needs to know what's going on.

Danny dialed Steve's number and heard his voicemail before it even rang. He had the nerve to turn his phone off. "Steve," Danny whispered. "We're at a hostage situation, alone. We could really use you right now, you idiot. Get your Rambo ass over here and help us." Danny forcefully hung up then started walking toward room 210, completely pissed. He was fuming, but he could take it out on the criminals.

"Nothing, huh?"

"Freaking phone is turned off."

"Great."

The continued walking down the hallways, knees bent, guns trained on anything where people could be hiding, and eyes peeled.

Danny held up his hand as they reached the room where the people said they'd meet the team. Danny held up his hand, telling them to stop, and pointed. The door to the room was slightly ajar, just waiting for them to enter. Danny glanced back at Chin and Kono, silently asking if they were ready. They nodded. They walked cautiously towards the door, listening to the loud silence that engulfed them.

**A/N: Guys, this was killing me. I just wrote this chapter and got excited. I needed to post it. I was going to restrain myself and post it tomorrow, but then I was like… No I have to. This story is taking over my life, I swear. It is awesome. I really should be doing homework in which I will be graded on and something that is very important to do, but here I am writing. I wish I could tell my English teacher to just read this instead of me writing our newest paper, but I think I may curse a little more than he would like. The weird part is that I barely curse in real life, but I curse here as much as I please. Gosh, look at me, rambling. Sometimes I feel like I might be related to Danny. I wish. Okay, seriously, I'm done. Give me reviews guys, I'm lovin' it! I love how I keep the beginning A/N short, but this is always so long. Wow, I've got to stop talking. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Over the Edge Chapter 6**

**A/N: Okay, I think today's story is all you will get for a day or two. I have school and homework to do over the week, and that normally keeps me plenty busy, let alone my social life. Not that I have much of one… Anyway, I love all you guys. I'm so happy that you take the time to review and fave and follow and stuff. I'm so happy! Okay, let the full out whump begin. Well maybe not quite yet, but next chapter for sure. There's a taste of whump here, just to get you going. I've been waiting for this moment.**

**Chapter 6**

"Shit!" Steve cried out, forgetting the fact that Gracie was right next to him. All he could focus on was his ankle.

"Really, you thought you could get away that easily? Hah, you thought wrong." A new gunman slowly walked up behind Steve and Grace, spinning his gun in his hand. "You thought that we wouldn't have a backup plan? You have underestimated us, McGarrett. Get up." The man pulled Steve up to his feet.

"What the hell?" Steve yelled when he was roughly yanked to his feet. He wasn't letting on to how much the bullet hurt, he figured it must have hit the bone.

"Ah, shut up. Try another stupid move like that, you're dead." With that, the man turned, gesturing for Steve to follow. He was being cocky, turning his back on Steve like that, but Steve couldn't do anything to stop him. He was in so much pain, it was blinding him, making him dizzy.

"Uncle Steve, are you okay? You're bleeding more!" All of Gracie's braveness was washed off her face. Steve couldn't blame her, she was just a child.

"Yeah, it's okay… Gracie. We… Just keep… walking." Steve said in between grunts of pain.

"Do you need help?" Watery brown eyes met his.

"No, thanks. Just listen… to that man."

Steve placed his foot down, seeing if it could hold his weight enough for him to at least attempt to walk. As soon as his toes touched the ground, he could tell that his leg would not support his weight. There was something wrong with it, there was no way he could possibly walk like that. He couldn't let his captor see his weakness, though, so he just hopped, hoping that there was a car that would take them where ever he was going. He just wanted to sit down.

"Hey, where are we going?" Steve asked, hoping the gunman would give him an answer, but he knew it was a long shot.

"You really want to try that, McGarrett? No, shut your fucking mouth and keep walking." He barked back.

"Whoa, just asking." Steve held his hands up, trying to act innocent. That earned him a kick to his bloody ankle. He screamed out in pain, falling to a heap on the ground. He cradled his leg, trying to ease the pain away.

"Get up, get up or I'll shoot her." He raised his gun back up to the child's temple. He was going to be in so much trouble with Danno. "We're already late, don't make me drag you."

He forced himself to his feet, a wave of dizziness almost knocking him back down. He muttered some cusses under his breath and stumbled his way behind the man, who still had a gun pointed to Gracie's head.

They made it to the park's parking lot just as a white van pulled up. The man opened the double doors to the back of the van and forcefully pushed his two captives in. He closed the doors behind him, leaving the two alone. Steve couldn't believe his luck, they were in the back, alone.

"Hey, Gracie. You okay?" Steve opened his arms, welcoming the little girl to come for a hug. That's all Steve could think of doing to comfort her. He knew that's what Danno would do if he were there. Grace slowly crawled over to Steve and quietly sobbed into Steve's shoulder.

"I want Danno." Grace whispered, her voice muffled in Steve's shirt.

"I know, I wouldn't mind having him here, too. We will be okay, we can see Danno a little later." That's the best he could do. "Gracie, I need to check you out, okay? I just want to make sure you're 100% okay."

Steve carefully inspected her legs, which were a little bruised from the jump to the water. He moved to her arms and her head, no damage there. She was perfectly fine except for her slightly bruised legs, but that was nothing to worry about.

"You are the bravest little girl I know, Grace." Steve said in all sincerity. It was true, any other little girl would probably go into shock or at least be screaming for mommy.

"Thanks."

He couldn't find anything else to say to her, he wished he had more experience with kids. He started to go over his own body, knowing there were plenty things that were wrong. He started with his head, noting that he might have a mild concussion, but nothing too bad. It was a miracle considering he practically went head first into the water. It should have been a lot worse. He moved on to his right arm. As far as he could tell, his shoulder was dislocated by the way it hung lamely at the side of his body. His arm must have been broken, too. The way it bent in the middle of his forearm definitely suggested that it was broken, probably a buckle fracture. His lower abdomen had a piece of shrapnel lodged in it, but he didn't dare move it in case it hit something important. It was sluggishly bleeding now, so it wasn't too threatening. His ankle was surely broken, he thought as if it was when he was swimming, and the bullet just made it ten times worse. There was no exit wound, so that meant it was still in there. He needed to get it out or it might get it infected, and being in the back of the filthy van would not help. He needed to get someone to get that out, sooner than later.

Steve and Grace sat in silence for more than half an hour. Steve had no idea where they were going, he lost track of the turns that they took. There were no windows, making the van pitch dark. There were no vents connecting the front and the back of the van, so all they could hear from the back were muffled voices, no way of finding out what they were saying. The only thing Steve could do was look at the dark image of Gracie and think up a plan. As soon as those doors opened, Steve was going to attack. He knew he was in no shape to do it, but he needed to protect Gracie. He was willing to put up his life for hers, she meant more. He perched himself at his post, staring at the doors, just waiting for the van to stop and open them. He tried the handles of the doors, just to make sure they were locked. He lifted his left hand up and tried to turn the handle, but it didn't move under his touch. They were stuck until the criminals came to get them.

-H50-

Danny, Chin, and Kono crept into the seemingly empty room. They split up, each taking a side of the room. Kono went left, Chin went straight, and Danny went right.

"Clear." Danny called to his team. They all holstered their guns and glanced around.

"Now what, we're like sitting ducks. Let's just head out." Chin said, turning to leave the room.

"No, we have to stay. Maybe he just isn't here yet. Let's just wait another minute, we need to find those hostages." Danny put a hand on Chin's chest to keep him from leaving.

"Danny, there's going be some whack job coming and trying to kill us. Let's just go search." Chin pushed Danny to the side, just as a shot rang out. It hit the ground right where Danny was standing split second before. The team simultaneously pulled out their guns and aimed them at the ceiling just as one of the ceiling tiles slid back in place.

"There's someone up in the ceiling." Kono whispered.

"Obviously, we need to get up there." Danny whispered in response.

"Come out with your hands up, now!" Chin shouted up to the ceiling.

The tile moved. A fit man expertly jumped down from the ceiling right before their eyes.

"Here I am." The man said, linking his hands behind his head.

His dark hair was buzzed short, making him almost seem bald. He had a goatee above and below his fat lips. His whole look just screamed 'criminal'.

"Drop your gun." Chin demanded.

"Sure, brah." The man said, pulling the gun from his waistband and dropping it to the floor. "Now, getcha' gun off me. I don't wanna be shot, I just dropped my gun like you asked."

"Yeah, you almost shot a cop in the head, too. Turn around." Chin barked at the man, definitely pissed. "Where are the hostages? Are there more of you?"

"Nah, man. Just me. They be in the next room ova." He was too cocky for Danny's liking.

"Why don't you speak English, you scum?" Danny shoved the man once his cuffs were on. "You try anything stupid, and you get a bullet to the foot. You got that?" Danny squeezed his face to the man's and yelled.

The man tried to back away, but was being held in place by Chin. "Okay, brah. Back off."

Danny left the room to go look for the hostages. He just hoped he wasn't lying when he said they were all alive.

"What's your name?"

"Kai Okole."

"Well, Kai. I hope you didn't hurt anyone. If you did, you're in big trouble."

"Nah, man, they're fine."

"Why would you keep these people hostage anyway? What would you want out of this?" Danny genuinely was confused. What was the point of this?

"Well, at first I was gonna ask you cops for some money, but then I decided against it, so I was gonna kill ya first. Of course, Mr. Kelly here just hadda move ya before I could kill ya." He simply explained, as if it was nothing.

"How'd you know my name?" Chin asked, kind of surprised that the man knew his name.

"You think I didn't do my research befo dis? Well, I did. Not as dumb as I might seem to ya guys."

Chin didn't believe that, how did he know that five-0 would show up.

"Okay, that's enough for now. We need to go get the hostages." Danny told them, starting to walk out of the room. They all headed to the room that Kai said the hostages were and found them all sitting quietly, tied up. Each person had duct tape over their mouths, including the children. It made Danny sick.

"We're here to help, everybody. You're safe now." Danny said as he approached the people. He made his way over to the children and untied them. Chin got the men while Kono got the women. Once they were all untied and duct tape free, Kono called HPD to come wrap things up. They were all exhausted.

"Guys, you're clear to go home. We can finish everything here, paperwork will be at the office when you arrive later. Sorry about all of this." A young officer told the group.

"Thanks, kid." Chin said, leaving the school grounds, Kono and Danny right behind him.

"Wait! Ms. Kalakaua!" A paramedic called after Kono.

"What is it?"

"We need to check you over. We were informed you were shot." The woman said.

"Oh, no. I just need a band-aid or something. I'll be fine." Kono turned and started walking.

"No, Miss. We are required to check you." The woman grabbed Kono's shoulder and turned her around.

"Look, I'm fine. Just go tend to the others, I'm fine." She said, brushing the woman's hand off her shoulder.

The three started walking again.

"We need to get a hold of Steve. He should've been there, but no, we had to risk our lives." Danny mumbled.

"I'm sure he's having a good time with Gracie. That never happens, just let him relax a little." Kono replied, placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I better call him again, it's starting to be kind of late. I would think he would be home by now."

Danny pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Steve. No answer, of course.

"Nothing… Damn, Steve. I want my kid back." Danny huffed in fake anger. The all laughed.

"Where did he go anyway? Didn't you say something about a water park?" Kono asked as she got in her car.

"No, that new amusement park that just opened. I have to say, I'm glad they went. I wouldn't have been able to keep my stomach on those rides."

"Hah, of course not, Danny."

"What's that supposed to mean, rookie?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing."

The all laughed happily, each person glad that the day was finally over.

"See you guys later." Danny told them before walking off to his own car. He drove home, merrily singing to Bon Jovi.

Danny pulled up in his apartment's parking lot and walked up to his room. He plopped down on the couch with a nice beer and turned on the television, surely something good would be on. The moment he sat down, his phone rang. He picked it up and looked at the screen, Kono's name flashing on its screen.

"Don't tell me, Kono. Is there another hostage situation or something?" Danny asked in good nature.

"Danny, turn the news on. It's Steve." Kono whispered shakily.

He dropped his phone and flicked the news on.

_-omb planted on a coaster at a new amusement park that just opened recently. Twenty people were forced to jump into the water to escape the bomb. Everyone made it down safely, except for one man, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of Five-0. The explosion caused him to lose control hitting the water. He landed on his side, as Sydney Wintise says, and seemed to be injured. Shortly after, a little girl and Mr. McGarrett were taken away by an unknown man. The Hawaii Police Department does not have any leads on where they may have gone. Next, a girl and her surprising best friend are going to pay us a visit. Stay tuned for more._

Danny sat there, stunned. He couldn't move, couldn't speak, he was only capable of staring at the screen with wide eyes. His little girl was kidnapped, his Gracie was kidnapped, and it was all Steve's fault.

**A/N: Hah, a long one, huh? I figured you guys deserved it because I might not be able to post for a while. I am having so much fun writing this, I'm glad I decided to finally start writing on fanfiction instead of just reading. Please give me your feedback, I appreciate it so much. Each and every one of them make me smile, literally. I love you guys, you make me soo happy. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Over the Edge Chapter 7 **

**A/N: So, I haven't gotten a beta reader yet, and I want one. I could go searching for one, but I don't really have the time to go through the process again. Anyone up for being a beta reader? Just PM me if you're interested. Okay, so this is the chapter that leads up to major whump, who's excited? I just want to say that I love all you guys that are sticking to the story and giving me feedback. I love it so much! Now, on with the story.**

**Chapter 7**

"_Danny, you there?" _Kono's voice buzzed through Danny's phone.

He didn't answer, he couldn't. Steve wouldn't let this happen to his little girl, no he was supposed to be able to trust Steve with anything. He felt stupid for thinking Steve could handle watching the little girl.

"Danny, answer me! We've got to go find them, you heard the news! Steve could be dead right now!" Kono boomed through the phone. She was crying, Danny couldn't have her crying.

"Yeah, I'm here. Let's, uh… Let's meet at the office and I'll talk to you there." Danny breathed into the phone, too scared to use his voice. If he did, he knew he would begin to cry right along with Kono.

"Danny… I'm sorry."

"Me too, Kono. Me too."

Danny lifted himself off of his couch and moped over to his car. He didn't want to admit to himself that this was really happening, he just wanted it to all be a bad dream.

Danny slowly made his way towards the office, getting honked at for going so slow. He didn't care, he was emotionally unstable and he felt that if he drove faster, he wouldn't stop.

"Danny, we've got to get down to that park as soon as possible. Who knows what could possibly be going on? We've got to get Steve before… Before something bad happens." Kono told Danny once he walked inside. The panic in her voice was evident.

"You know what, Kono? I'm only going to get my little girl. Steve has done something wrong just one too many times, and I'm sick of it. He needs to get his act together, he needs to stop putting me and my family in danger! You know, my Gracie might be hurt right now, and it's all Steve's fault." Kono tried to interrupt Danny ,but he just continued over her objections. "Yes, Kono, Steve didn't mean it. I get that, I do, but he doesn't care what goes on around him. As long as he catches that bad guy, he's satisfied. My daughter could get hurt, and he wouldn't give a rat's ass!" Danny's voice started raising as his speech went on. "My daughter could be _dead_ right now, and it's all Steve's fault. All his fault, all of it." Danny continued.

"You know that's not true!" Kono cried, screaming on the top of her lungs. Deep down, Danny knew she was right. Steve would do everything he could to keep everyone else safe. He would risk his own life to ensure that, but Danny needed to blame someone. That someone seemed to be Steve, he was the perfect target.

"You know he would take care of Grace, he would die for her. We have to go." Kono whispered shakily, wiping some stray tears from her eyes. "Let's just go, Danny." She turned to head out into the dark night.

-H50-

"Gracie, I have a plan, okay? You have to do as I say, if you do, we can get out of this. You can go home and see Danno, okay? Just promise me that no matter what happens, you just do as I tell you okay?" Steve asked Gracie, hoping that she would stay brave enough to complete her task.

"Okay, Uncle Steve. I trust you, you know." Grace said.

"Thanks Gracie. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"Okay, now here's how it's going to go," Steve whispered, just in case the captors were listening. "As soon as those doors open," He gestured behind his back at the van doors. "I'm going to attack anyone that tries to come get us. I'll distract them, okay?" Steve asked, making sure she was following. She nodded, so he continued. "So, you will run for it. Run as far as you can, and hide. Make sure that no one would ever see you if they looked, make it that good of a hiding spot. If you hear anyone, don't call out, don't cry. That's very important, try not to make a sound, they might find you. Do you understand?" Another nod. "Great, you're doing great. Now, if you don't hear anyone for a few hours, you get up and keep running. You need to go find help, get someone to call the police, okay? As far as I can tell, we are back in a neighborhood. Just one last thing, don't look back. Don't ever look back, if you do, you'll want to stop. Just don't look back. You got everything?" Steve knew that he just explained a lot to the little girl, so he was hoping that she'd know what to do once the time came. He hoped it would be easy for her to get away, he knew that they were back in some kind of neighborhood from all the stops and turns that they went through. He figured that they must be close to stopping.

"Uncle Steve, what about you? Where are you going to go?" Gracie asked, picking up her Danno's best friend's hand.

"You know, Gracie, I don't think I'm going anywhere. I can't run with my ankle and I want to get the bad guys away from you. I'm staying until I know you're safe. You're going to be brave for me, right?" Steve squeezed Gracie's hand which she had just placed in his.

"You know I will be, Uncle Steve. I'm the bravest girl you ever met, remember?"

"You are the bravest girl I ever met. You're going to do great."

The van suddenly came to a stop. Steve brought himself back to the doors, ready to pounce onto whoever tried to get in his way. He heard the the doors unlock.

"You ready, Gracie? This is it." Steve whispered to Grace.

She nodded. It was time.

-H50-

"Kono? I got here as soon as I found out. What's going on?" Chin Ho Kelly walked up behind Kono at the crime scene.

"Steve's gone, and they took Gracie, too. Danny's devastated, he's saying that it's all Steve's fault. I can't handle talking to him right now, he knows that Steve will do everything in his power to keep her safe. I just don't know what's gotten into him." Kono wept in Chin's shoulder. He rubbed her back.

"He's just upset, Kono. He doesn't mean it, he's just upset."

"I know, I just wish he'd be upset and nice at the same time."

"I know, now let's go find out what's going on."

The cousins walked over to where Danny was standing.

"What do you have, brah?" Chin asked Danny.

"Well, there are pieces of bomb floating all over that water over there." Danny pointed straight ahead. "We don't know what kind of bomb it was, something completely original and home-made. Then, there's a dead body, we ID'd him as Milo Carnate, snapped neck was the cause of death." Danny told them professionally. "Damn it, Steve, how could you let this happen?" He muttered under his breath. There went his professionalism. Kono shot an 'I told you so' look over to Chin. He smirked at her in response.

"We'll get her back, brah. Anything else?"

"There was blood, we're not sure who the blood belonged to yet, I'm just hoping it wasn't Gracie's." He didn't even mention Steve. It seemed as if Danny didn't care if Steve was dead or alive.

"Alright, why don't you head home? We can see if we find anything, if we do, we'll call you. You seem exhausted, brah." Chin advised Danny.

"I can't just leave, my daughter is out there with some killers, I can't just leave!"

"Danny, you look like crap. You won't be able to help us if you're exhausted."

"I guess you're right. You guys call me as soon as you find anything. I'll be back at the office in a few hours."

With that, Danny left. Kono was somewhat relieved, Danny was being a total bastard.

-H50-

The doors slowly creaked open, bright moonlight flooding the back of the van with light. Steve jumped with all he could muster and pushed his body into the door. He heard other bodies hitting the pavement and felt his falling right alone with the guys. He was in pain, but he needed to distract the men.

"Hey, guys. You wanted me, now you don't have me." Steve taunted the men, forcing himself to stand up on one leg. He started to run as fast as he could on one leg to the left of the van, turning back for a split second to see brown pigtails flying out of the van.

"Shit, man! I told you we had to tie him up, Boss said he would try somethin' like that! Now get 'em!" One of the men still lying on the ground shouted at the other who was standing up.

"He was injured badly, I didn't think he would even be awake when we opened those doors!" The man cried.

"Injured badly?! Boss wanted him in the best condition possible and you're saying that he is injured badly? What the hell man? Jesus, go get him, hurry. He's getting away!"

Steve's plan was working. They didn't even see Grace slip out of the van. He thought he was home free, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

He kept running, seeming to get nowhere. His leg made him run sluggishly slow, but he couldn't help it. His head felt as if it was stuffed with the cotton candy he had eaten earlier, making him extremely dizzy. He could barely stay on his feet, and it just kept getting progressively worse. He just kept focusing on trying to run, but kept coming back around to his fuzzy head, not being able to stop thinking about it. One thing he did notice, though, was that he was getting further and further away from civilization with each painful step he took. They seemed to be on the outskirts of the small neighborhood, and he was headed straight into the forest. It was a good thing that Gracie went the other way, to where there were houses that could easily call 9-1-1.

"Stop, or I shoot you. Turn around!" Steve recognized one of the men's voices. There were only two of them, it was pathetic, really. Steve had never been underestimated like that before. He was used to having small armies try to kidnap him.

He took the chance, he wanted to buy Grace more time, so he kept moving. It was a stupid mistake, but he didn't know that Grace wasn't even being tracked by the men, he thought that they would try to find her. He took a few steps before getting shot in his dislocated shoulder which he had forgotten to pop back in place. It was a clean through and through shot, but that didn't mean it hurt any less. Steve dropped harshly to his knees, hearing something pop. He didn't have time to assess what it was, though, before darkness swallowed him up.

-H50-

"Shit, we're in so much trouble, man. He wanted McGarrett conscious and well, we're screwed, man." One man said to the other.

"Shut the hell up, Dickinson, let's just do our job. We might still be able to get paid a little for bringing him in breathing." The second man retorted back to the first.

"Maybe we can get a little extra for that girl." The first man smiled and rubbed his hands together.

"The little girl, what little girl? There wasn't a little girl in the van when I went back to close the doors. Are you telling me that there was a little girl that we let get away? She probably called the cops by now, we're screwed! You never told me that there was a little girl! We weren't supposed to get a little girl!" The second man yelled at the first, clearly pissed.

"Look, dude, I thought it was the only way to get McGarrett to come. I told Doe to get her and McGarrett would probably come willingly. It did work, didn't it, John?" The man said to John.

"Stop with the nicknames. It wasn't Doe, it was Carnate. I'm not John, just call me by my real name. I feel like you're a complete idiot, you know, Dickinson? Just get your head straight, we need to go find that little girl, you faggot. Boss'll kill both of us if he finds out that a little girl disappeared from right under us. We're screwed." The mystery man yelled at Dickinson.

"Well, let's just not tell him. Maybe he won't find out."

"He will, but maybe we can escape before that!"

"Good, thinkin', John! I mean, uh, Harley."

"Yeah, now let's go deliver the package, alright? Let's just get it over with." Harley told Dickinson.

The two men dragged the unconscious Steve McGarrett through the filthy woods to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere. That was where their boss would be meeting them.

"Boss, we got your man!" Harley screamed as soon as he entered the cabin.

Wo Fat emerged from behind the dusty wall and shot the two men, the first between the eyes, the second in the heart. They weren't expecting that.

"That's what you get for doing a terrible job, boys." Wo Fat said as he shook Steve McGarrett, hoping he wasn't dead yet.

**A/N: Bum, bum, bum…. I bet you all saw that coming, but hey, I just wanted some good h/c not a complete mystery. I hope you are all enjoying the story. I think a few readers dropped off from the story, but I appreciate all who have stayed. Thanks again. Oh wait, if you guys are confused at the names up there, the one man was trying to use code names, so the man that Steve killed isn't named Doe, that's Carnate. The dumb guy was Dickinson, and the smarter more demanding of the two was Harley.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Over the Edge Chapter 8**

**A/N: Guys, I got a beta reader! Maybe the story will get better as we go, I've been having trouble coming up with good variety words, and that's what my beta reader is going to do! I'm excited. Well, I have been very, very happy with all the reviews I have been getting. I am so excited when I get them, I just kind of smile like a dope and hug the computer. Keep 'em coming. Oh, just so you know, this is where some whump comes in. I guess I kept gradually adding it instead of all at once. I was planning on doing it all at once, but I guess that changed. Thanks for reading!**

-H50-

"The blood, it was Steve's." Danny whispered to Chin and Kono. "Steve is hurt, we need to find them. There was a good amount of it, not life threatening, but definitely something to be concerned about. We have to find them. We have to find Grace." Danny said, his voice raising in urge.

"We got you, brah. We'll find them soon, it's okay." Kono did her best to comfort him, but she was still angry about the way Danny was acting. She just couldn't get over the fact that Danny didn't seem to care if Steve was okay or not. This was the first time that he showed any compassion where Steve was concerned. Maybe he did care a little. "We'll get a lead soon that will lead us right to where they are. We'll find them." Kono continued.

"I hope you're right, Kalakaua." Danny replied.

"Hey, guys, we got a phone call from a Grace Williams. We figured she wanted you, Detective." A cop rushed over to Danny and slid a phone into his hand.

"Gracie, oh my god, Gracie, where are you?" Danny asked frantically. "Are you okay, baby? Did you get hurt at all?" Danny sputtered his words out in fear.

"_Danno… I'm fine, Danno. Steve distracted the men so I could get away and go ask someone for help! I did what he wanted me to, but he told me not to look back. I did, though, he was shot again. Danno, you need to help Uncle Steve!"_ Gracie cried hysterically.

"Oh, Gracie! We will find Uncle Steve, don't worry. Where are you, Monkey, we can come get you." Danny said as he silently mouthed 'trace the call' to Chin. "Are you sure you're okay, baby? You are sure that you're okay, nothing hurts at all?"

"_No, Danno. I'm fine, really. We just need to get Uncle Steve." _Grace blubbered. She only cared about Uncle Steve. She would let Danno come and take care of her, just as soon as they found her Uncle Steve.

"Oh, Gracie, we'll come get you. Stay where you are, okay Monkey?" Danny told her.

"_Okay, Danno. Come quick."_ She whispered back.

"Guys, we need to go get Gracie. Did you track the call, Chin?" Danny asked the older man, hoping that he did.

"Yes, but it's far away. At least two hours, I think. She's all the way across the island." Chin answered. "We'd better get going."

-H50-

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it, Grace. You just stay there and don't say a word. Hush, child." The woman that took Grace in said in a low whisper. She was nice, she let Grace come in and stay with her while she waited for her Danno.

"Hello, I'm here for my daughter, Grace Williams. Is this the right address? Is she here?" A older Hawaiian man questioned the woman as she opened the door.

"Oh, I don't know anyone by that name, sorry. Maybe a few houses down does, they're always taking in children, they're foster parents." The woman informed the man, taking a step back to close the door.

The man stepped into the house and drew a gun. "Are you sure that she's not here? This is where my men said she would be." He murmured, pushing the gun to the lady's back.

"Nope, no girl here."

"That was a mistake." He whispered into her ear. He aimed at the woman's heart and pulled the trigger. She dropped heavily on the floor like a sack of potatoes.

"Gracie, come out. I've got Uncle Steve. If you don't come out, I'm killing him." The mysterious man called out into the cool house.

Gracie thought about it for a moment. He just killed that nice woman that had helped her, she couldn't just walk out and give herself up. Then again, she would kill Uncle Steve if she didn't, so she had to.

"I'm right here." Grace said in a composed tone. "You can't hurt Uncle Steve now."

"On the contrary, that's what I have him here for. I'm going to hurt him so badly that you won't even recognize him, he's done some terrible things, little girl. Now, come here or I shoot you and Steve." The man demanded in a growl, motioning for Grace to come closer to him.

Grace stepped up to the man and let him drag her out to the all-too-familiar van_. So much for back-up_, she thought.

-H50-

Grace suspected that Steve was waking up when she heard him groan in pain.

"Uncle Steve, are you okay? Wake up!" Grace coaxed, shaking his uninjured shoulder.

"Gracie?" She mumbled through his parched throat.

"Yeah, it's me. Wake up, you have to wake up." Grace shook him once again.

"You hafta…. You hafta leave." He murmured.

"No, I can't leave you. We have to go, Danno's on his way. He won't find us if we leave where I called him from." Grace whispered into Steve's ear.

"Just get… the doors… open. Best bet… that way. I can't move, Gracie. Jusss… juss try the doors." Steve slurred, almost letting the blackness engulf him again.

Grace scooted over to the doors of the van and tried the handles. They were locked, of course. There was no way that they would escape without the doors opening from the outside.

"They're locked. We'll just wait for Danno, that's all we can do." Grace told Steve. She was right, there really _was_ nothing they could do.

-H50-

"This is it, they should be here." Chin said as he stood up from the car.

"Okay, let's go get Gracie." Danny smiled. He missed his little girl and was afraid that something bad had happened to her.

The three people walked up the pathway that lead up to a small house on the outskirts of the little neighborhood. Danny knocked firmly on the red door. When no one answered, he yelled in saying "We're 5-0 here to pick up Grace Williams. It's safe!" He lifted his badge up and pressed it to the window, proving his identity. Still no answer.

"I think we've got to force our way in if they aren't going to answer." He suggested. "I want my Gracie back." Danny informed his team, turning back his back to the door to talk to them briefly. The turned back to the door and did a McGarrett kick, pushing the door off its hinges. The first thing that the team saw was an old lady lying dead on the ground in a pool of blood. Dead.

"Damn it! They were here! They found her! Damn you, McGarrett!" Danny seethed hysterically and ran back to the car like a little kid having a tantrum. He was followed closely by Chin and Kono.

"Look, you being upset and cursing McGarrett isn't going to get us anywhere. I understand that you're upset that Grace was taken back, but you need to get your head in the game. Danny, you know that this isn't Steve's fault, you heard Gracie. He was doing everything he could to save her. He might be dead because he tried to protect her, so just shut up and pull yourself together. Stop blaming Steve and get yourself together!" Kono fumed, she wasn't ever this mad in her life.

"He's trying." Danny muttered. "Trying isn't enough, he didn't try hard enough!" His voice gradually raised until he was screaming. "If it was me there with Grace, none of this would have happened! It's his fault!" He gesticulated wildly, his voice raising to a fevered pitch.

"It's not. Just get in the car." Kono sternly said, Danny obliged. A mad Kono was a scary Kono.

-H50-

Steve awoke, shaking. He was freezing cold, never had he been that cold in his life. The shivering was so intense that it seemed as though he was having a seizure, but thankfully he wasn't. The uncontrollable shuddering was causing him blinding pain, but he was too exhausted to cry out.

"So you're awake, McGarrett? Good, it took long enough. I wanted my men to bring you in one piece, but that didn't happen of course. I wanted you to be coherent for this, but I guess it doesn't seem as if that's going to happen." Wo Fat cooed. "Now, get up. It's time for your hourly beating, and since you're awake, we can start. Tie him up, Menendez." Wo Fat bitterly said.

Steve felt a warm hand pull him up on his injured shoulder. Despite his exhaustion, Steve whimpered in pain. The bullet wound and his dislocated shoulder together already hurt considerably, but the rough manhandling just sent him over the edge. He flung his left arm and felt his hand come in contact with an unsuspecting eye. The man howled and released Steve, dropping him back to the unforgiving floor. He dropped with a grunt.

"Damn, Steven. I want you in shape so I can beat the crap out of you. Get up!" Wo Fat then pulled Steve up by his left shoulder and pushed him onto a hard metal chair. Steve's head spun with dizziness, but Fat's sturdy hands kept Steve sitting up on the chair. Wo Fat grabbed a tan rope and tied Steve's legs and hands together and knotted his torso up to the back of the chair. Once his head cleared, Steve noticed that he was in a dreary gray cement box, just big enough to fit five men. It had a door, but no windows.

"You have become a threat towards me. I think killing you may be the best idea. I don't want to do this without letting you feel every bone in your body break. You have been a fine opponent, McGarrett, but this has gone too far for my liking." Wo Fat began his torture. He sent a few solid punches to Steve's gut, but he refused to release the bile that was making its journey up his throat.

"Maybe beating that little girl that you had with you would make you a little more upset." Wo Fat smiled a toothy grin. "Menendez, get up off your ass and get that girl."

Menendez stood, hand still to his eye. "Yes, sir." He left the small room and went to go get Gracie.

"No… You can't… She's just a girl…" Steve heaved the words out of his mouth. He couldn't let Gracie get hurt.

"Ah, you would not like it if I harmed her. Just the more reason to." Wo Fat explained to him just as Gracie came into the room.

"Uncle Steve! Are you okay?"

"Fine, Gracie. Just… quiet down, okay?" He grunted through clenched teeth.

The little girl nodded, immediately closing her mouth.

"It would be such a shame if this pretty face got cut up." Wo Fat said, pulling out a rusty knife from his pocket.

"No! Stop!" Steve yelled, adrenaline rushing through his body. His pain slowly started to melt away into the background. He pulled against his restrains, ignoring his dislocated knee, broken wrist and ankle, and all the other problems that may have met his body. He just focused on getting Gracie out of there. "Isn't it me that you wanted, you coward? You are just a son of a bitch!" Steve called out, hoping to get Wo Fat's attention.

"You will regret that, McGarrett." Fat whispered in a low voice, making it sound menacing. He turned towards Gracie, who was now tied to a chair next to Steve. He wound his arm back, ready to throw the knife. He drew his arm forward and released it into the air. Steve thrust all his weight to the right to get in front of Gracie, and he did so successfully. The knife lodged itself into Steve's abdomen, right next to the debris from the bomb.

"Damn it, McGarrett! If you're going to do this, I won't be able to beat the shit out of you." Wo Fat said calmly.

"Let… us… go." Steve grunted through the waves of nausea and dizziness. He was ready to let go, he was slowly slipping.

"You know I can't do that. Just let me get this knife out of you." Wo Fat mumbled, pulling the rusty knife out of Steve. Steve shouted in pain, shouted so loud that he swore that the whole world should have been able to hear him.

"Shut up, we can't have you screaming bloody murder out here." Wo Fat snapped.

"Can't…. help…" Steve said, just before he slipped away.

-H50-

"Did you hear that?" Chin asked the team.

"Yeah, where was that coming from?" Kono responded.

"I think from that way, let's go. It sounded close." Chin pointed to the right and started walking.

The woman who had helped Grace, and who is now dead, was identified as Mona Kameona by her next door neighbor. Her neighbor said that a Hawaiian man had come out of the van and was dragging a screaming girl behind him, as 5-0 found out when they interviewed her. She found it suspicious, so she made sure she got the plates of the van. With a little help from traffic cameras, they found that the van had lead to the woods. It stopped right outside, so the team didn't know exactly where Steve and Grace were, but they knew that they were in there somewhere.

"What's that? Do you see that cabin, Chin? Am I just imagining this or is it real?" Kono asked.

"No, it's real. I see it, too. Let's go." The three travelled quietly through the dense foliage.

They came upon the building and Danny crept down on the porch, picking up a small pink clip.

"This is Gracie's. She's here. Let's go." Danny breathed. He stood up and they each took their positions at the door. They didn't care whether they were being reckless, Steve reckless in a matter of fact, but their ohana was in there, they needed to get to them as soon as possible. Chin kicked open the door and glanced around. There was no one in sight. They all split up, each taking a room.

"Guys, here, there's a cellar." Chin motioned for the others to follow him. Down below, there were five men, smoking, drinking, and doing pot. The team figured that they could take the men, they seemed to be engrossed in what they were doing. Five simple shots and they were all dead on the floor, staining the gray ground red. The team continued through the basement, hoping that their shots wouldn't bring anymore trouble towards them.

"This way, there's blood." Chin whispered, noticing the stale blood that was stained on the ground.

They followed the trail of blood that led to a small box of cement with a door carved out of it. It looked as if someone came in the basement and put a wall of cement up for fun. But this wasn't fun, Danny's child may have been in there, and for all he knew, she could have been dead. Danny, Chin, and Kono pushed open the heavy door leading to the room of cement.

**A/N: I think I left you guys with a bit of a cliff hanger, but hey, it makes it more interesting. So, sorry that it took so long to get this back to you. My beta reader (Joyce C) and I had to get things all set up and organized. Anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying the story as much as I enjoy writing it. Thanks for reading! OH WAIT GUYS, you know how I said dislocated knee? I confused my beta with this too. Well, last chapter I said he fell and he heard a pop, I just decided it to be his knee. Hah, I feel like this guy is in pieces now, whoops. Maybe he'll recover, maybe not. Okay, thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Over the Edge chapter 9**

**A/N: Guys, I am **_**so**_** sorry that it's taking this long to upload. I had a huge 200 point essay that I have to do for English, so I have been working on that. My dad did take away my computer for a while, too, let's just say that I'm at the rebellious age. Ha. Anyway, it's no excuse, really, but I'm really sorry that I haven't posted recently. I won't do it again (as long as I don't have huge essays to do and present anymore.) I hope you guys'll forgive me. Here ya go.**

-H50-

"Gracie!" Danny cried out in joy. His little girl was tied up in a metal chair, but she was okay. At least from what he could see, she was fine.

"Danno! Danno, help Uncle Steve, he needs help!" Grace told him through the small smile that spread across her face. She was finally saved, but the smile died down when she looked at her Uncle Steve once again. There was a pool of blood, still growing, beneath him. He had taken the knife for her.

"It's okay, Monkey. I just want to check you over first." With that, Danny untied his daughter and started inspecting the small bruises that were carelessly scattered on her legs.

"Danno, I'm fine! Uncle Steve needs help!" She almost begged him to release her so she would go help Steve.

"Honey, I just want to make sure you're okay. Steve will be fine, just sit down." Danny pointed sternly at the metal chair that she had just been tied up in. She wasn't used to that harsh tone that he was using, so she reluctantly sat.

"Danny, he's dying. We need to get him out of here, he's bleeding out. You have to help us!" Kono's scared voice echoed throughout the cramped room.

"I'll call Medevac to get out here. Just put pressure on that wound." Danny replied.

He finally stopped ignoring the fact that Steve was terribly hurt. He saw Steve, he was hurt, almost to the point of death. He had to stop being such an asshole and face the fact that he was there, not dead, and he needed help. He had to stop pushing everyone that wanted to help him away, it was just getting them mad at him. He had needed to lash out at someone for taking Gracie, his Gracie, but he took it out on the wrong person. He couldn't help it, all the balled up anger had come off on Steve, and he didn't even know if Steve was alive. If he was, Danny knew that he would be fighting to keep Grace safe, no matter what. It didn't matter if he died in the process, and Danny knew that. He just needed to lash out, but he shouldn't have.

Danny fished around in his pocket and pulled out his phone. He called Medevac and told them the general location of where they were. He just hoped that they would get there in time.

"Danny, you've got to help us." Kono sobbed, slapping Danny out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, you know. I just didn't want to admit the fact that Steve could have been dead, trying to protect my little girl. That was supposed to be my job, but he was doing it instead. I ju-" Danny was cut off by Chin's voice.

"Danny, shut up and help!" He growled in frustration. Now was not the time for Danny to be pouring his heart out to them. He was actually mad, Danny had been pissed that Steve hadn't been able to stop Grace from being taken, and that put him in a bad mood. On top of that, he was just blabbering some mushy stuff instead of helping keep the quickly flowing blood coming from a stomach wound inside of him.

"Sorry, Chin. You're right." Danny crouched down beside the cousins and put his strength into keeping Steve's insides where they were supposed to be. "What else is wrong?" Danny asked as he eyed down Steve's seemingly shattered body.

"Looks like he got shot in the foot, but that's mostly stopped bleeding. Looks infected to me, though. Along with that, he got shot in the shoulder. That's not too bad, either, it's a clean through and through. He might have some broken ribs, too, but I'm not a doctor," Kono started. "But other than that, it just seems like he is going to bleed to death! And you were complaining about how he might not have protected Grace!" She finished with a scream to let out some stress. Danny understood, she was right. He was saying how Gracie wasn't going to be okay and that it was all Steve's fault. He obviously didn't mean it, but he needed to let his anger out on someone.

"You're right." Danny mumbled.

"I know that I'm right. You were just being a son of a bit- gun!" Kono spoke in a harsh whisper, stopping her curse for Grace's sake.

Just then, they heard a helicopter's blades ripping through the sky outside.

"They're here, I'll go show them the way." Chin said as his stood up, hands bloodied. He marched out of the tiny room and traveled up the stairs and out the door. Danny just hoped that they would get there in time, Steve's heartbeat was barely a flutter anymore. He was dying.

In just moments, the sound of boots meeting stairs ricocheted through the room.

"They're coming."

Both Danny and Kono stepped away from Steve's limp body to allow the paramedics enough room. Not that the small concrete box had enough room, but they still stepped away.

"We need to get him out, now! He's going to need blood, call ahead to Tripler, tell them that we're on our way." An older paramedic called out to his team. There was a flurry of movement, everyone working in unison, trying to save Steve's life.

They managed to get Steve safely on a backboard and got him outside and into the helicopter quicker than anyone thought was possible. Maybe he would be okay after all. He was super SEAL, he had to be.

The team just sat on the porch of the cabin, pure shock coursing through each of them. Everyone thought that Steve would have been hurt, if not dead, but not tortured like that. From the looks of his battered face and body, he must have been in pure agony, too. But Danny… Well Danny felt like he was in more agony than anyone had ever been in, including Steve. He was dissing his partner, his best friend, saying that he wasn't protecting his child. He had been, though, he risked his life to do just that. And Danny had been calling him terrible things. He was breaking down emotionally, his brick wall starting to crumble.

"We should go guys. Let's go get Gracie and get out of here. Being upset won't help Steve at all, we have to stay strong. For him." Chin whispered, his eyes still glazed over and staring blankly at the foliage that was adjacent to him.

"You're right, Cuz. I'm not sure if I can manage to get up right now, though. I'm still reeling." Kono whispered back, mimicking Chin's expression.

Danny stood up slowly, his blue eyes swelling with unshed tears.

"I was wrong. I couldn't have been more wrong. He protected her, risked his life for her. And I was… I was…" By now, Danny was sobbing. He couldn't help it. He messed up, he really did.

"Danny, you were just upset, Steve will understand. We understand. It's okay, really." Chin countered, hoping to comfort Danny. In reality, though, Chin wanted to be comforted. He was always holding the team together emotionally and it was really starting to weigh him down, especially after this.

"It's not okay! He's my best friend, I shouldn't have doubted him at all! I can't go see him, I won't be able to look him in the eye ever again. I just… I'm going to go take Grace home." Danny stormed off, stray tears streaming down his blotched face. He wouldn't ever be able to forgive himself.

Chin and Kono stayed where they were, unable to move. Their limbs seemed to turn to cement.

"Maybe we should just let him cool off, he'll come around." Chin finally piped up after moments of silence.

"Yeah, let's just get out of here." Kono said, eyes glistening with tears.

The two cousins walked off towards the roads that seemed to be far off in the distance.

-H50-

"We've lost him, get the paddles!"

There was a quick movement and then a young intern shoved the paddles into the medic's hands.

"Clear!"

The paddles were pressed up to Steve's chest and his back arched from the shock that was sent through his body. The green line stubbornly continued to follow it's straight path.

"Let's try it again. Clear!"

Another try, but no response from Steve's heart.

"One more try!"

"It's not working, Sir."

"Just try again. Clear!"

Just when hope seemed to be lost, Steve's heart started to beat again.

"He's back. Continue working, everyone. We're doing great."

All of that, and they hadn't even gotten to the hospital yet. The sun didn't seem to be shining very brightly for Steve.

-H50-

"How is she, is there anything wrong?" Danny asked the paramedic that was checking out Grace.

"Just some bruising, maybe a bit of dehydration and malnourishment. Nothing to worry about, but we should take her in just to make sure. Maybe get some fluids in her body." He replied once he saw Danny appear beside him.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, I'll bring her over, if that's okay." Danny said, opening his arms, engulfing his Monkey in his arms. That's what he needed, he needed his daughter. He needed her hugs. Her smile, her laugh, her big brown eyes. He needed her, just like he needed Steve to be okay.

"Danno, where's Uncle Steve? Is he okay?" Gracie cried into Danny's shoulder.

"He's going to be okay, Gracie. Let's get out of here, okay?" Danny pulled his arms around Grace's back and pulled her upward. He carried her out of the hellhole of a cabin where Steve and Grace were almost killed.

"Can we go see him?" Grace hiccupped after a long silence.

"I can bring you, sure." Danny kissed her on the top of her head, and mumbled into her soft brown hair. He could bring her, of course, if that's what she wanted. He just wasn't sure if he could bring himself to see Steve, not after what he had said about him, not after he had almost died and Danny was saying he was a SOB.

Grace and Danny travelled in silence, savoring the tranquility that surrounded them, basking in the happiness that they had both been okay. They didn't need talking, they just knew, knew that they were safe and that everything was going to be okay. Steve was going to be okay, he had to be.

**A/N: Okay, so there you have it. I should be able to upload more now that the stupid English project is over for the most part. I just have to present Monday, a six minute presentation with no papers to guide me. Great. Anyway, I want your reviews, and I can take it if you say something like "You're an idiot, why haven't you posted?" Because yes, it was stupid of me to not write/post. But I would prefer you telling me something about how the story is going. And I want to say that I have read each and every review, twice, and they all make me soo happy. Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Over the Edge Chapter 10**

**A/N: Okay, I learned that if you don't post for a week, you're gonna lose readers. I don't think I'll do that again, if I can help it. So, for the readers that I still with me, I would like to say thank you, once again. The reviews that I have gotten make me soo happy, like you don't even know. I really should get a life, like any other person, but I love the reviews, so I'll just stick with not having a life. Now, If you have been reading this, from beginning to the present, can you do me a favor and just review it. You don't even have to say anything, for all I care just put a period. It's a long story as to why I want you to do this, so I'll just leave it at that and hope you guys trust me. Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 10**

"Danno, what happened to those guys that hurt Uncle Steve? Did you catch them?" Grace questioned Danny with hope in her voice.

"We caught some of them, Gracie. Yeah, they… They're gone now. You don't have to worry." Danny whispered through the tears that were now streaming down his face. He was just glad that Grace couldn't see his face because she was in the back seat.

"Some? You only got some? What about the other ones? What about the one who threw that knife at him?" Grace started getting emotional, just like her father.

Danny didn't answer, he couldn't. He didn't want to tell her that he failed her, it was his job to catch the bad guys to keep her safe. And, of course, he did not.

After Danny didn't speak up, Grace assumed why he wasn't saying anything. "You didn't catch him, did you? What if he tries to hurt us again, Danno?"

A pang of guilt stabbed Danny right in the heart. She was right, he didn't get that man, he was gone once they got there. He couldn't protect Grace if that man was still on the loose.

"He won't, you know that I'll protect you. I won't let you get hurt like that, again, Gracie."

There was silence. Danny kept driving, and Grace kept sobbing. He felt helpless, like his little girl was out in the open for anyone to take. He couldn't do anything about it, he just had to sit back and watch.

Danny's phone rang, Kono's name flashing upon the screen.

"_Danny, you have to get here. It's Steve, just come quick…" _Kono choked through the phone.

"What… What happened? Is he…" Danny stammered.

"_Yes, he's alive. Well… We're just not sure how long… Look, just come quickly, okay? Just… Hurry." _Kono cried in strangled wailing.

"I'm almost there now, Kono. I'll be there in thirty seconds, I just pulled up into the lot. Just… I'll be right there." Danny forcefully clicked the 'end call' button and scooted out of the car, shouting at Grace to follow.

They jogged through the parking lot and up to the main desk of Tripler.

"Steve McGarrett." Danny huffed at a snobby looking nurse with slick black hair pulled in a tight bun. She typed a bit on the computer in front of her then winced.

"What, what was that for? Is he okay, where is he?" Danny asked, running a shaky hand through his disheveled hair.

"He's still in surgery, I'm afraid. You can just go sit in the waiting room with your team, friends, I suppose." She said, pointing her long nose up in the air. She gestured down the hallway to where Kono and Chin were waiting for him.

"Come on, Gracie. Let's go see Chin and Kono." Danny swept Grace's hand into his and rushed down the hall to the waiting room.

Kono looked like a mess. Her hair looked like a bird's nest and her normally tan face was red and blotchy. She had tears spilling out of her eyes, but Danny couldn't blame her, he probably looked the same way. Chin, on the other hand, sat quietly, his eyes still glazed over. He seemed to be in a trance, not moving or blinking, just staring at something that simply was not there.

"Guys… Any news? What's going on?" Danny asked as he approached the cousins. He put a shaking hand out to pat Kono's shoulder, but she pulled away. Danny stepped back in shock, why was she so mad all of a sudden?

"Danny, they say that he has a slim chance of surviving. You know, he might die because he was trying to save Grace." Kono started, but before she could continue, Danny stopped her.

"Chin, can you take Grace down to the cafeteria for a minute, so I can speak with Kono?"

"Sure." Chin blinked, stood up, and walked out of the room with Grace in tow.

"And all that time, you were saying that it was all his fault. It wasn't, it wasn't his fault. He's in there dying, and he's dying for Grace." Kono continued once Grace and Chin left.

"Kono, I thought you forgave me. I told you-"

"No, Chin said that he forgave you. I never said anything. I still think that it was terrible, what you said, you knew that he was trying to help."

"I know, Kono. I know. I regret it, too, but I can't go back in time and change that. I wish I could, but I can't. I'm just hoping we can forgive and forget."

"We can't just forgive and forget, Danny! Don't you get it? By saying the things you have said, it showed me that you didn't trust Steve, after all he has done for you. If you couldn't trust him, then I'm thinking that you don't trust me or Chin. I can't be friends with a guy that doesn't trust me, it's just hard to do that. I just, Danny, I just… I don't know… I'm just-" Kono's voice was cut off by a gruff man.

"Family of Lt. Cmdr. Steve McGarrett?" He asked in a loud, booming voice.

"That's us." Kono said, standing up to greet the man.

"I'm Dr. Stein, I was performing the Commander's surgery. It went better than expected, actually. We found that a piece of small shrapnel and that knife had cut into his right kidney. We weren't able to fix it, so we just removed it. Normally, anyone that got stabbed in the kidney would die within about 15 minutes, so we almost didn't make it. He's a fighter, though, any other man would be dead right now."

You could almost hear the relief that filled the room. Kono's tears started up fresh, right along with Danny's.

"Anyway, there are complications that could form. Internal bleeding could certainly be one of them, but we couldn't check for that while we were in there. He would have lost too much blood, so as soon as the kidney was out, we had to stitch him up. So, that is something that we will be searching for. Now, for his ankle, we will have to perform surgery again. He still has a bullet lodged in there, and that needs to be removed as quickly as possible. It has already started to become infected, so the sooner the better. Are you with me so far?" The man paused for a moment, then continued once he got two nods from Danny and Kono. "So, we should be doing that once we get some blood transfusions into him. He's still a little weak for that now. We have stitched up and cleaned the bullet wound in his shoulder, also. He was really beaten up, I can tell." He paused for a moment to let that all sink in. "Okay, would you like to hear the list of his minor injuries?" The two nodded simultaneously. "Let's go from the top to the bottom. First of all, he has a minor concussion. That should treat itself in weeks to come, so we shouldn't be too concerned about that. As for his right arm, the shoulder was dislocated and, of course, has a bullet wound. Very painful, I might add. His forearm is fractured in two places. The first happened from the fall from the coaster, I assume, and the second was just from strain on the arm after it was broken. Moving onto his leg, his knee was dislocated. We popped it back into place, but he will need physical therapy to get full motion back. His ankle was shattered. We will definitely have to surgically fix that, along with removing the bullet at the same time. So, he was pretty beaten up. I can't imagine the deal of pain that he will be in when he wakes up, so we will try to keep him as comfortable as possible. I must leave, I will update you soon." The doctor stood, looking at his frantically beeping pager, and rushed out of the room.

"Wow, he was tortured. He had to be. We need to find out who this person is. It could be anyone, really." Danny whispered, placing his head in his hands and his elbows on his knees.

"We will find the person who did this, we will." Chin said.

"Chin, when did you get back?" Danny whipped his head up and looked at Chin who was now standing above him.

"I heard the whole thing, Grace was crying, so I decided to just come back in after we left."

"Oh."

"Danny, Steve will forgive you, I know he will. Hell, he doesn't even know that you said anything about him, he can't be mad."

"I have to tell him, though. I will have to get it off my chest, and he's the only person that I can tell."

"Let's just relax, I'll go get coffee." Kono suggested. She sprang from her chair and scrambled out of the room.

Chin, Danny, and Grace did exactly what Kono said. They all slumped down into the surprisingly comfortable chairs and relaxed. It did wonders, no crying, no pitying, just relaxing.

-H50-

"Detective Daniel Williams?" A young nurse silently approached Danny and the team.

Danny snapped out of his light sleep and stood to greet the nurse.

"Yeah, yeah, that's me. How is he? Is he okay?" Danny asked, concerned traced in his words.

"Yes, we believe so. His condition is still posted as critical, but we believe that he will pull through. Two of you can come see him if you'd like, but only two for right now. Follow me." The nurse said in a gentle, kind voice. Danny and Chin both stood.

"Can we bring my daughter, too? I can't leave her alone." Danny asked the petite blonde nurse as she started to walk away.

She turned and faced him. "Uhm, I suppose so. You and your daughter can go at once, then your friend…"

"Chin." Chin spoke up when he realized that the nurse didn't know his name.

"Right, Chin. You two will have to go separately. Now, follow me. You can visit for a few minutes, but we have to allow the Commander to rest." The nurse continued walking once again, Chin, Grace, and Danny in tow.

Once they arrived at McGarrett's door, Danny stopped abruptly.

"I… I don't think I can go in. Just… Chin, can you take Gracie in? I'll just wait out here…" Danny trailed off then traipsed silently towards some nearby chairs. Chin didn't want to get in the way of Danny when he was upset, so he just took Grace's hand and stepped inside the room.

Steve looked slightly better from the last time Chin saw him. Well, last time Chin saw him, he was covered in blood and seemed on the brink of death, so he could see why he might look slightly better. Steve was as white as a sheet with machines hooked up all around him. He looked so prone, lying there, and Chin wasn't very used to that. He was used to Steve being a big, tough super SEAL, not lying in a hospital bed, seemingly close to death.

"Hey, Steve. How are you? Well, I can answer that myself. Not too good." Chin spoke quietly to himself. Steve's face was dark with purple and black bruises, his eye almost swollen shut. His exposed shoulders were just as bad, bruises were scattered all over, darkening his skin.

"Uncle Steve, I'm sorry that I did this to you. I let you down, I didn't escape like you told me so. It's all my fault." Gracie sobbed besides Steve's limp body. Chin listened, but he couldn't say anything. He loved Gracie, but he was just at a loss for words. He knew that he should have been telling her that it was not her fault, but he knew it wasn't his place to. It was Danny's job to do that, to be a father.

"Gracie, I'll be right back, don't move." Chin put his arms up, as if teaching a puppy to stay. He turned around and swiftly headed out the door towards Danny, what Grace needed.

"Danny, you have to go in there. Grace, she needs you." Chin told Danny when he spotted him pacing a few feet away from Steve's door.

"Chin, I just can't. I can't…"

"Grace needs you in there! I don't care if you don't want to see Steve, it's your daughter in there that needs you! Sure, I can see why you don't want to go see Steve, but what about Grace?" Chin lost it. Stress combined with balled up anger released itself. That wasn't it, though. "Look, Danny. I know that you are mad at yourself, I get that. I just feel like maybe you should get past the self-pity! It's not you on the verge of death, it's Steve! I think you at least owe him a thank you or something! He put his life on the line for Grace, for you! Just snap out of it and get a grip!" Chin obviously was beyond mad, and Danny understood. He was always able to keep it in, just because it was building up bit by bit. Never had he gotten so many emotions shoved at him at once, he couldn't control it this time. Danny got that.

"You're right, Chin." Danny stated simply, showing no emotion. He walked towards the door, stopping for a moment, then proceeded.

"Grace." Danny spoke up after a few minutes of standing there, Grace's sobs the only thing that were heard.

"Danno… It's all my fault!" She cried out.

"No… Shhhhh, Gracie. It was not your fault. You know that Uncle Steve would do anything for you, right?" Danny held her in his arms, both of their shaking bodies staring down at Steve.

"I dunno, it's not fair! He… He jumped in front of the knife for me. I… I was… I was the one who… Who was supposed to die. Not, not Uncle Steve." Grace started shivering through fear and emotions.

"Gracie, Monkey, like I said, he would do anything for you. He would do anything, including throwing his life out for you. And you know what? He's going to be okay, he has to be. You know him, he'll make it out of this and pretend that nothing even happened. Gracie, he loves you so, so, so much, he will do anything for you, and don't you forget that." Danny took her in for one last tight squeeze. "Now, let's get going, Uncle Steve needs to rest. We can come back when he wakes up, okay?" Danny released his grip on her and led her out of the room. He just hoped that he was right about Steve being okay.

-H50-

**A/N: Guys, keep in mind that I have no idea about anything medical whatsoever. So, if I get anything wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it. Okay, thanks!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Over the Edge**

**A/N: Wow, guys. I didn't think anyone would really pay attention to me when I said that I wanted you to review the story for no apparent reason. Well, the reason I did that was because I wanted to know who has been reading. Well, I followed and favorited everyone that reviewed (I think), and I'm pretty sure that I responded to everyone. I really appreciated everyone that did reply, it made me feel happy… Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

-H50-

"It's been, like," Danny glanced down the hall at a clock that was hanging just below the celing. "Five hours. Is he ever going to get up? I'm starting to lose my patience, I just want to go home. Gracie, can we just go and sleep for a little? It's really late." Danny whined like a little kid.

"Danno, I bet Uncle Steve is going to be up really soon. Can we please just wait? I really want to see him, I have to tell him thank you. He saved my life, remember? We can't just leave him." Grace's face became stained with fresh tears.

"Okay, okay. We can stay, that's fine." Danny told her, rubbing her shoulder reassuringly. He must have been losing his fatherly touch, making his kid cry that easily. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Detective?" A familiar booming voice echoed in Danny's ears.

"Yeah, I'm here. Is he up?" Danny asked as he turned and looked up at the tall doctor before him.

"Yes, he is going to be extremely exhausted, so you will be lucky if he's still awake when you go in. Now, he is in stable condition now, but that can change easily. Infection is still going to set in from that bullet wound to his ankle, so we have been giving him antibiotics. Hopefully that will stop the infection before it gets too bad, but we will still be keeping a close eye on that. We have brought him to a new room, so follow me." Dr. Stein took long strides, leaving Danny, Chin, and Grace to trot behind him.

"Okay, here it is. Try not to put any stress on him, he has a concussion that we don't want any strain on." The doctor informed them as they approached Steve's room.

Grace was the first to venture into Steve's room. Chin followed, Danny a few steps behind. Steve's eyes were closed, sleeping, just like Dr. Stein had said.

"Hey Uncle Steve. How are you?" Grace whispered as she got closer to Steve's bed. "I'm really sorry about all of this. It's my fault. I know you're sleeping, but-" Grace's apology was cut short.

"Not your… fault." Steve grunted out, eyes still closed.

"Steve, are you awake?" Chin asked, rushing over to his side.

He got a small nod in response.

"Are you okay, how do you feel?" Chin had concern etched into his voice.

-H50-

"Are you okay, how do you feel?"

He considered the question. How did he feel? He felt like he was floating, like he wasn't exactly in his body. It almost seemed as if his body was a cloud, or something. He recognized the feeling, and he basked in it, for in a few minutes pain would kick in. Every time something like this happened, if he was on the brink of death, this always happened. He would be in the hospital, morphine pulsing through his veins. It made him feel like he wasn't there, just floating. He hated the feeling, but the pain was worse.

"Okay… For now." He replied through the sand that seemed to settle in his mouth. "Is everyone… 'Kay?" His eyes started drooping, he didn't want to go to sleep until he had answers, though. He fought through it.

"Yes, Steven, everyone's okay. Besides for the fact that you nearly got my daughter killed. I gave you one job, to keep her safe, one job, Steven! You just had to almost get my daughter killed. You know, she had to save your ass, I wouldn't be surprised if she's scarred for life! Because of you, Steven! It's all because of you!" Danny shouted, arms flailing through the air to emphasize his point.

"Argghh, Danny, I didn… Didn mean to…" Steve grabbed his head, pulling at his dark hair.

"Danny, leave. Get out." Chin barked at Danny, forcefully pushing him towards the door. Grace was staring at Danny, shock evident on her face. Danny stared right back at her, then turned and stormed out of the room.

Chin looked out the door, following Danny's every step. Once he was gone, Chin turned back to Steve.

"Shit, Steve! Are you okay? Calm down, deep breaths."

"Aghh, yeah." He groaned, eyes scrunched up in pain. "Damn."

"I don't know what happened there, sorry brah. Just try to calm down." Chin's normally tranquil mood disappeared.

It only took a minute for Steve's breathing to calm and he stopped ripping out his hair.

"Damn, hurts now." He complained just before falling asleep once again.

_So much for no stress._

-H50-

Chin stepped out in the hall, leaving Grace and Steve alone. He needed to confront Danny. Chin spotted Danny sitting in one of the plastic hospital chairs a bit down the hallway. His head hung low, his hands clasped around the back of his neck.

"Danny, what the hell was that? I thought you were done being pissed! What the hell?" Chin yelled while taking quick steps in Danny's direction.

Danny looked sideways at Chin with red eyes. His lips were parted slightly, making him seem confused.

"I… I don't know. I just got angry all of a sudden, is he okay? Did I make it worse? Damn…" Danny whispered once Chin was close enough to hear. His head swung down to look at the ground once again.

"Yes, you made it worse! He is badly injured, he was in no condition to be yelled at like that! Are you stupid?"Chin spat. He was as pissed off as he could possibly get. His restraint was gone, he was no longer the calm Chin anymore. He was mad.

"I didn't mean to."

"Who gives a shit if you didn't mean to? You still did and you made it worse! He was practically crying in pain, and Steve does not cry! He was just torched, you bastard!" Chin clenched his fist and took a swing at Danny's face. He didn't do it too hard, just enough that it would hurt. Not enough to actually do anything.

Shock was plastered onto Danny's face. Never had he thought Chin would lose it like that. It was bound to happen sometime, though.

"I deserved that, Chin. I know." Danny said, noticing that Chin mirrored his look of shock. He didn't think Chin expected to punch Danny, either.

Chin looked at his hand, back at Danny's face, then turned on his heel and stormed off. Today was just getting better and better.

**A/N: Okay, so this was an extremely short chapter. Yeah, I know. I'm kind of drawing a blank for the first time, I couldn't figure out what to write. That's kind of why it took this chapter so long to be posted, I wrote this chapter about 5 times. To be honest, I'm still not satisfied with it, but I needed to post something eventually. Well, I hope maybe you guys enjoyed it a little? I would love to hear from you guys, maybe some ideas of what you want to happen? I could use some help here. Thanks again, guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Over the Edge Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hey guys, I want to start a new story soon, like before next week soon, so I think I'm going to post the rest of this story within 6 days. So, I'm going to try to keep it not rushed, but if it comes out that way, maybe I'll come back and fix it later. I don't really know. Anyway, here's the next chapter.**

-H50-

"Uncle Steve, I'm really sorry about Danno. He said that he was really mad at you, but then he got really sad. We all thought that he was done being mad, but I guess not. I know that he really didn't mean it, I think he's just upset." Gracie explained to Steve as he was awakening from a long slumber.

"Gracie, it's okay. It's true, the stuff he said. It's all true, so I can't blame him." He replied in a somber tone. "Hey, I'm gonna sit up, don't get the doctors. Okay, you got that?"

Gracie nodded reluctantly.

Steve slowly started to push his aching body into a sitting position. After a few pain-filled grunts, he plopped his head back on the plush pillow that lay at the head of the bed. His ribs were especially protesting, he couldn't push past the blazing agony that came with moving slightly. But Steve being Steve, he tried once again. He pushed his upper body off of the bed with his left arm, mustering up all the strength that he could manage. It only took a few moments on his second try to reach his goal.

"You know, after having a kidney removed, you're supposed to try to get up and get moving. I can't really do that because of my leg, though. The least I could do is at least try to sit up."

Steve felt a lot better after sleeping. He had been sleeping in and out for about a day. The meds that they kept him on were pretty damn strong, so sleeping hadn't been much of a problem. He drifted in and out of sleep consistently, but was never up for very long if he did wake up. After that, he felt like some of his strength had been restored. Certainly not all of it, but some of it. What was really bothering him, though, was his head. As soon as he had been upright, he nearly tipped over from the dizzy spell that attacked him immediately. He tried not to show it because Gracie was in the room, but he couldn't deny that the world was turning beneath him. A little devil pounded on drums inside of his brain, he swore that his head must have been vibrating. It wasn't too bad when he first had the concussion, but ever since Danny yelled as loud as his booming Jersey voice could, it was worse. He wasn't going to admit that, though, he didn't want to make Danny any madder.

Speaking of Danny, Steve missed him. He wanted his best friend and partner there to help him. Grace was great at it, but Steve would have liked Danny to be there, too. Actually, no one had seen Danny within the past day. Grace stayed at the hospital for hours, Chin took her home to sleep eventually. They all swore that Danny would be back for his Monkey, but he never was. Everyone was on edge because of that, but Steve wouldn't allow himself to worry about it. Danny was a grown ass man, he could take care of himself, no doubt about it. He was getting a little restless knowing that Danny didn't even show up to get his child which he so much adored. Especially after he messed up Steve's head even more by screaming at him about his daughter's safety. After all of that, he didn't even show up for his kid. That hypocrite.

"Uncle Steve? Are you okay?" Gracie shook Steve's good shoulder, eyes wide.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" He smiled down at the little girl, hoping that he would reassure her.

"I was just calling your name and you wouldn't answer. You're really pale, you should lay back down." She demanded in her child voice. It was quite funny actually, a little girl demanding a big navy SEAL to lie down. But, he loved that little girl, so he obliged.

"Thanks for sticking around, Grace. You know I love you, right?"

"I know, you almost died for me, Uncle Steve. I love you, too."

"Steve?" A small voice called from the hallway. At first, Steve thought it was just one of the guards that were protecting his room, but when he looked up it wasn't.

"Danno." Steve called back.

In all honesty, Steve wanted to get away from Danny. Well, he didn't want to, he loved Danny. He just felt a little unsafe around him, like he was emotionally unstable. He didn't want to be around Danny like that if he was injured. He wouldn't be able to defend himself or protect him and his child.

"Look, man, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I don't know what came over me." Danny said, his arms outlining his words slightly. He took a few slow steps towards Steve and Grace. Steve slid away from Danny, just a smidge. And Danny picked up on it. "Steve, I won't hurt you. I came to apologize." He took a few steps towards Steve, and in response, Steve slipped further away from Danny. "Seriously, Steven? You're acting like I'm going to kill you or something!" Danny shouted in a harsh voice.

"Arghh, Danny! Keep- ughh, keep your voice down." The pounding in his head increased to an almost unbearable level from the brief shouts that Danny emitted. He grabbed his head and tried to crush it, maybe the pain would go away if he managed to actually break his skull.

Danny's hands shot up as he took a few steps backwards towards the doors. "I- I…" He took a few more steps "I didn-" A few more steps. "I didn't mean-" By this time, he was at the door. As he reached the door frame, he turned and ran out, streaking down the hallway in a blur.

Steve would have liked to chase after him, he really did. He brought the yelling on himself, it was his fault. He shouldn't have made Danny feel guilty, it wasn't his fault. If only he could get out of this damned hospital bed and go find his best friend. But he couldn't. His ankle was shattered, knee dislocated, head seemingly banging itself against a very hard object. He just couldn't, even if he tried.

"Argh, Gracie, see if- if you can find Danno. Pl-please. Tell him- I'm sorry." Steve told her in the calmest voice he could make. He hoped she would follow his directions.

"Yeah, I will. Stay here, don't move." She whispered as she dashed out of the room and down the hall in the direction that Danny had gone. Steve laid his head down on the pillow and closed his eyes, willing the pain to melt away. After a few moments, it did, but the feeling was still lingering. It seemed that if there was a small noise, sirens would once again start going off in his head.

-H50-

"Danno! Danno, wait up!" He heard his little girl calling his name from behind him. He stopped abruptly and turned to face Gracie.

"Uncle Steve said that he was sorry. We want you to come back, please, Danno!" Grace cried.

"He's sorry? _He's _sorry? Damn it, it was my fault and _he's_ sorry? Come on, I have to straighten this out." He grabbed Grace's hand and led her down the hallway back to where Steve was. As they got closer to the door, Grace spoke up.

"Danno, please don't scream this time. It really hurts Uncle Steve's head. I don't like to see him like that." She said, innocent little eyes staring at him, unblinking.

"I won't, Grace, I won't."

They stepped into Steve's room. His eyes were closed and he was lying on his back.

"Danny, I'm sorry." Steve spoke up, eyes fluttering open.

"Steve, it's not your fault. None of this is." Danny started. "I want you to listen to me. Listen to everything I have to say. Don't interrupt, just let me talk. Okay?" He looked up to make sure Steve was following. He nodded, so Danny continued. "First of all, Steven, none of this is your fault. None of it at all. You protected my Gracie, almost died trying to keep her safe. You didn't worry about yourself, you only worried about her, you put your life on the line for her. I couldn't have asked for anything more from you. You did all I could dream of and more, my daughter came back to me unscathed. Sure, a little scared, but she wasn't hurt at all. You did that, you kept her safe. You hear me?" Danny's eyes locked with Steve. He nodded slightly. "Second, you should not be sorry. I was the one who screamed, I screamed at you. You are injured, and I screamed at you. In no way is that your fault, it is mine. I take full responsibility and I am sorry. I am so sorry, Steven, so sorry. You're like my brother, you know, I… I uh…"

"Love you, too, Danno." Steve finished the sentence for Danny. They both knew that the past was then behind them. Although it may have been unspoken, everything between them was settled. They were Ohana after all, and "Ohana means family, and family means that no one gets left behind or forgotten." That kids' cartoon said it all.

-H50-

"Are you ready for surgery, Commander?" Dr. Stein came into Steve's room and asked.

"Yeah, ready when you are." He smiled. He had gone under plenty of times, and for something as significant as his ankle, he knew he would be fine. It's not like he was having heart surgery or anything.

"Great, it should only take a few hours. When we get in the operating room, we will put a mask with anesthesia on you, so you will be out quickly. So, we'll be in and out. We're going to start right now, see you later, Commander." Dr. Stein pushed the bars on Steve's bed up and wheeled him out of the room.

-H50-

"He's out of surgery. It went as planned, we removed the bullet and were able to successfully align his bones. It should still be very excruciating, but not quite as bad as before. Any questions?" Dr. Stein told the whole 5-0 team who were waiting outside of Steve's room for him to return.

"Is he up?" Kono asked Stein.

"Not quite yet, but he should be very shortly. I guess you can come in, he should be up within the next half hour. I'll be around here somewhere if you need me." With that, Dr. Stein briskly trotted down the white hall and into another patient's room.

"Guys, I have to go. I'll see you later, tell Steve that I said that I hope he feels better." Chin told the team after taking a quick glance at his phone.

"Sure, see you later, Cuz." Kono replied.

Now Danny and Kono were left alone. Grace was sent home to her mother a few hours prior, so it was just them.

"So… Kono…" Danny started.

"Danny, I'm still mad. You have no excuses for your behavior, especially after yelling at Steve. Multiple times." Kono spat.

"Kono, we made up. We're good now, please, just forgive me. I miss you." Danny replied in a calm voice, trying to win her over. Her face softened.

"Danny, I love you like a brother, you know? I just can't handle you sometimes, I just need to cool off. Come back to me in 48 hours."

"Guys, you don't have to fight." Steve slurred groggily from his bed.

Both Kono and Danny turned to see Steve giving them a lopsided grin.

"Hey, how are you? How's your foot?" Kono asked.

"I'm fine. I'll live."

"Again with the 'I'm fine' already!" Danny playfully snapped with no real anger.

"Okay, fine. I'm good."

"Same thing, Steven, same thing."

"I'm sorry that I upset you, princess."

"You should be."

"I am."

**A/N: Soo, maybe one or two more chapters? It's over for the most part. Guys, I just want to say thank you for reading. Like sincerely, I love all of you. I was thinking that my first story would get like… 2o reviews/faves/follows if I was lucky. And look where I am! I just really appreciate everything that you have all done. Keep it up! Love you guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Over the Edge Chapter 13**

**A/N: Okay guys, last chapter. I decided to just make it into one chapter instead of two. Who's excited? I am, I have a good idea blooming in my head, so I'm pumped. This story was good enough, I guess, but I'm ready to move on. I hate feeling like maybe I dragged it out a little too long. Well, too late to turn back now, so be it. Don't forget to review, I love hearing from you guys, especially on the last chapter!**

-H50-

"You sure that you're ready for this, Steve?" Kono asked Steve with uncertainty.

"Yeah, stop worrying about me. I'm fine, Kono. It has to happen sometime, and I'd like to do it sooner rather than later." Steve replied, patience starting to wear thin. After all, they were arguing like this for the past ten minutes. He just wanted to get it over with, but Kono's pestering was holding him back.

"I know, but I just think that it might be a little too early to start, don't you think? It's only been a few days, remember you _died_? I think maybe you're rushing it." She persisted on.

"Kono, seriously, I'm fine. Just let me do it, I swear that I'm fine. Now, let me do it by myself before I get mad and bite your head off." He insisted, determination etched into his features.

"Fine, but promise me that you will stop once you feel like you should stop."

"I'm not a kid, I can handle it. Don't worry about me, Kono."

Steve pushed himself into a sitting position, dangling his foot and cast off of the side of the bed. It was easier this time around, he'd been practicing when no one was around to stop him.

"Steve, how did you do that?" Kono asked with an eyebrow raised.

Steve knew exactly what she was talking about, but he played dumb anyway.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, how the heck did you get up that quickly? Don't you have a few broken ribs or something, shouldn't it be terribly hard to get up?" Her other eyebrow joined the first.

"Uhh, no, I guess not." He said, face remaining stubbornly straight. "It's probably just because I have been lying here forever, not moving."

"Uh huh." She was skeptical.

"I have been! Now, back to the task at hand." He just wanted to change the subject before his straight face turned into one of a liar. He knew that he wasn't supposed to sit up unless in dire need to allow his ribs time to heal. Kono had been on his back about doing what the doctor said, so he knew that she would be furious if she found out he was sitting up whenever no one was in his room. Which wasn't all that long, but it was far too long compared to what the doc would say. "Can you hand me the crutches?"

"Steve, you know that your arm is broken, right? Maybe it would be best if you didn't use crutches while your arm is broken." She made up the best excuse out there, hoping she could stop Steve from getting up.

"Kono, it's good enough that I should be able to get up. I can't just sit here for all eternity, you know that. Just hand me the crutches, please." Steve insisted.

"I don't know, Steve. Maybe we should tell the doctor…"

"Kono, Danny will be here any minute. I can just ask him when he gets here if you don't want to help me. If we told the doc that I wanted to get up, he would force me back on the bed, so we can't tell him. Please?" Steve practically begged her with those puppy dog eyes.

Her hardened face softened a bit. Steve knew that he hit the jackpot.

"Well, the doc knows best. If he feels like he should push you back on the bed, maybe you should be on the bed!" Maybe he hadn't hit the jackpot as he expected.

"Aww, come on, Kono! Help me out here!" He pleaded, eyes wide like a little kid's.

"Steve, I can't. I want to protect you, and I'm not strong enough to catch you if you fall. You're all muscle." She said, eyes narrowing at him. "I'm watching you, McGarrett. Lay back down, I'm not helping you."

"Kono!"

"What's all this whining about?" A familiar playful voice called from the doorway.

"Danno, thank God! Help me out here, get those crutches!" Steve demanded as soon as Danny entered the room.

"Sure thing." Danny told him as he picked up the crutches that leaned against the wall and handed them off to Steve.

"Danny!" Kono shrieked.

"What, I was just doing what he said. Where's the crime in that?" He retorted.

"Yeah, nothing at all, Danno. Thanks." Steve pushed the gray crutches under his arm pits and heaved himself up and out of the bed.

"Steve! What are you doing?" Danny yelled.

"See, Danny? This is what happens when you give him the crutches! Get him back on the bed!" Kono gestured towards Steve, telling Danny to get him back down on the bed.

"I didn't think it through, sorry. I was enjoying my malasadas, I didn't think he'd be so stupid!"

In the time that Steve was at the hospital, Kono seemed to cool off and forgive Danny. Steve still didn't know exactly what happened between them, but he couldn't help but feel like it was his own fault. But, as long as they made up and returned to their old selves, Steve wouldn't bother to ask. He didn't want to bring it up again if they had both let it go.

"Guys, I'm right here. I'm fine, see?" Steve said, trying to prove his point by taking small steps with the help of the crutches. Pain was clear on his face, but he didn't complain about it at all. He kept it to himself, hoping that his teammates wouldn't notice.

"Steve, you're obviously in pain. Just sit down and be a good patient." Danny grabbed Steve's upper arm, effectively stopping him from moving forward.

"I'm up now, why stop? I think I might just get out of here and go home. I know that I can stand, so why not?" Steve said in false honesty. Really, he was feeling pretty crappy. His ankle hurt a lot worse than it did any other time, even more so than before his surgery. It must have been from the lower elevation of it. After standing up, his head chimed in with the beat of his ankle. It wasn't quite as bothersome as his arm, though. That was the real problem. It certainly wouldn't hold his weight up for much longer.

"Steve, they didn't even want you up yet, let alone go home! Just humor me, please, lay down." The tables were turned now, this time Kono was the beggar.

"Fine, if it makes you feel better. I want to go home, though. I can, I should. I know for a fact that I will be going home pretty soon. If I have to sign out AMA, that's fine with me, too."

"Don't be stupid, Steven." Danny chimed in.

"It's not being stupid, Danno."

"Sure, just lay down. Please."

Steve agreed and made his journey a few steps back to his bed. He sat down on the edge and let out a frustrated sigh.

"I just want to go home."

"We know you do."

-H50-

"Doc, I'm ready to get out of here." Steve told Dr. Stein the next time that he came into check up on how he was doing.

"Steve, you can't do that yet. You haven't eaten a proper meal and you haven't healed as much as I would like you to." He said, patience in his voice.

"If I went home, I would eat a meal. I can't eat hospital food, it's like it's trying to kill me. You know how unhealthy that stuff is? I won't eat it just because I don't like it. The food at my house is much better. And isn't my house a better place to heal? I think I would have benefits if I left." Steve reasoned with the doctor.

"I don't know, it just doesn't seem like a good idea to me."

"I'm going to sign out AMA, then, I need to get out of here. I'm going crazy being cooped up in here."

"You haven't even used those crutches yet, I think it would be best if you just stayed. I'm doing this for you, I'm saying what's best for you, please trust me."

"Well, I have used those crutches, actually. It went perfectly fine."

"I didn't give my consent for that!"

"I didn't need your consent. Like I'm saying, I need to get out of here. If not, I might just start bouncing off the walls until I find a way out. See, I don't even sound like myself, it's too late. I am going insane."

Dr. Stein let out an exasperated sigh. This McGarrett sure was a handful.

"I don't know."

"I'm leaving, I will eat and drink and sleep. I will do it in the comfort of my own home, though. I promise to take it easy. I'm begging you, doc."

Stein shook his head. He started pacing, weighing the pros and cons of letting Steve go.

"Fine. I'll get the forms. Under one condition, you get up only to go to the bathroom. You need to allow your body some time to rest. I'm serious about this, Commander."

"Deal."

Dr. Stein left the room to go pick up the release forms. Steve couldn't help but smile because of the overwhelming joy that engulfed him. He shouldn't have been that happy. See, it just proved that he was seriously going crazy. Staring at white that long can do that to your brain.

Dr. Stein returned a few minutes later, handing Steve the papers.

"Who's going to bring you home?" Dr. Stein started his interrogation of Steve.

"Danny."

"Who's going to check up on you?"

"Danny, Chin, and Kono."

"What are you going to do when you get home?"

"Take a shower."

"The answer I was looking for was 'lay down.'"

"I will after I take a shower."

"What are you going to eat?"

"Something that is not hospital food."

"Stop being a smartass, McGarrett." Danny traipsed into Steve's room. "Super SEAL going home?"

"Yes, and I was hoping you could give me a ride." Steve told him.

"Sure, but isn't it a little early to be leaving?"

"Yes." "No." Dr. Stein and Steve both spoke at the same time.

"Okay, I assume that Rambo here has talked you into letting him go?" Danny questioned Dr. Stein. He nodded. "Well, I will take good care of him. Don't worry about it."

"I will try not to." Stein replied.

"Cool, let's get out of this place, Steve."

Steve and Danny packed up all the personal belongings that were scattered around the room. Once they were packed up and the papers were filled out appropriately, the partners walked out of the cool hospital and into the blazing Hawaiian sun.

"This is great, Danno. Thanks." Steve said, pointing his face towards the sun and soaking in its warm rays.

"No problem, Rambo."

**Fin.**

**A/N: Well, there you have it. My first ever fanfiction. I hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for my next story, the first chapter should be posted within the next week or two. Don't forget to review this one, though! I love the reviews, especially on the last chapter. Don't forget. Thanks guys, for a great experience.**


End file.
